nuestra familia
by hirano23
Summary: secuela de PELEAS, relatara la ahora vida de Zim,Dib y sus 3 hijos... insisto soy mala en los summary u.u
1. Chapter 1

**Después de pensármelo mucho he decidido que debe de ser una nueva historia, pero aun así seguirá siendo la secuela de "peleas". **

**Cap.1: cuidándonos.**

Nuestra familia

Una jovencita de unos 17 años corría desesperada por las calles de la ciudad, la chica era hermosa sus ojos dorados como el oro, cabello negro debajo del hombro, piel morena, delgada y alta; una figura simplemente perfecta para su edad. La joven huía de dos jóvenes que seguían de cerca sus pasos, el sudor recorría su frente ya llevaba más de cuarto de hora escapando de los chicos que no parecían querer ceder en su acecho, llego a una calle por la cual ya no había salida, harta de la situación se giro a enfrentar a los acosadores, los dos chicos al verla enfrentárseles se frenaron en seco, la chica furiosa grito a todo pulmón, su piel cambio de color a un hermoso verde esmeralda de su mochila salieron unas patas mecánicas tipo araña, un par de antenas rizadas se asomaron por encima de su cabeza, los jóvenes la miraban sin inmutarse, las patas mecánicas levantaron el cuerpo de la joven amenazante ante los chicos.

-¡ya déjenme en paz!- se abalanzo sobre ambos, intentando escapar.

-Kim ya basta, papá nos pidió que cuidáramos de ti.-hablo uno de los chicos interfiriendo su camino, el joven era moreno de ojos brillantes como los rubíes, cabello negro como la noche, idéntico al otro joven al parecer gemelos.

-les dije que iba a casa de Nancy, solo haremos la tarea de química ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselos?- en un movimiento brusco, dio un salto de unos 3 metros de alto intentando un nuevo escape, mas no lo logro el segundo joven salto a la misma altura deteniendo la fallida huida.

-te guste o no te llevaremos a casa, papá no quiere que andes por ahí sola, si no vas a la buena será a la mala.- de su mochila salían unas patas idénticas a las de la joven.- anda vámonos.- la tomo por el brazo pero ella soltó el agarre.

-¡dije que nooooo!

-entonces será a la mala.- ambos chicos cambiaron su tono de piel por uno idéntico al de la jovencita, de entre sus cabellos se asomaron un par de antenas, solo que unas eran rizadas y las del otro eran más rectas, solamente en eso se diferenciaban. Se lanzaron sobre la chica sujetándola con fuerza, se la llevaron a refunfuños por parte de la joven.

Llegaron a una casa de singular aspecto, entraron aun con la joven sujeta una vez dentro la soltaron la chica simplemente bufo de brazos cruzados.

-¡padre ya hemos regresado!

-hola niños, que bueno que ya están de vuelta. ¿Quieren comer? Gir hizo waflees.- les recibió un hombre con anteojos, cabello negro de singular peinado.

-¡no es justo!- se quejo la chica, el hombre la miro detenidamente pues no entendía el motivo de su molestia.

-¿Qué sucede hija?

-este par de idiotas me trajeron a la fuerza.- señalo a los chicos a su lado.- les explique que solo iba a casa de Nancy a hacer tarea de química, pero "el par" me forzó a regresar alegando que papá no me quería sola.

-¿eso es verdad chicos?- pregunto a los jóvenes con mirada seria.

-si es verdad, papá nos pidió que cuidáramos de Kim nos dijo que como es una chica corre muchos peligros y era nuestro deber regresarla a casa en cuanto saliéramos de la preparatoria.- respondió el joven de rizadas antenas.

-Neri me parece bien que cuiden de Kim, pero también deben de entender que también tiene una vida, además de que ella desea ser una experta química bilógica, si siguen interrumpiendo en sus trabajos entonces arruinaran sus sueños.

-pero papá dijo…- su réplica fue acallada por el hombre a su lado.

-Yue sea lo que sea que haya dicho su padre yo pienso que ya están en edad de cuidarse solos, antes no objetaría en lo más mínimo pero su hermana ya está lo suficientemente grande para saber cuidarse, además de que ustedes son más fuertes que todos sus demás compañeros, recuerden que son hijos de un fuerte e inteligente Irken y claro también mios.

El hombre miraba firme pero tiernamente a sus 3 hijos, se podía ver la autoridad que ejercía entre los 3 jovenes.

-entendemos a la perfección padre, pero se nos fue dada la orden, además de que papá nos programo el pak para cuidar de Kim.

-mmm entonces déjame ver qué puedo hacer.- tomo su barbilla en pose de pensar al cabo de unos minutos se dirigió hacia su hija, una sonrisa extraña se formo en sus labios, una que pocas veces podían apreciar los jóvenes y sabían que era una mala señal.

-Kim, te parece si tu también cuidas de tus hermanos.- sus gafas brillaron de forma tétrica, la sonrisa seguía en sus labios, la joven simplemente asintió con la cabeza, ella sabía que lo disfrutaría, oh si la venganza seria dulce.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque?- ambos chicos refutaron a la decisión de su padre.

-eso no es justo, nosotros somos hombres, además de que ya casi somos mayores de edad.

-bueno eso es verdad, pero también su hermana lo es o ¿acaso olvidaron que nacieron el mismo día?

-no pero…

-sin peros, es una orden que le estoy dando a Kim, si ustedes no van a desobedecer una orden de su padre, entonces Kim no desacatara una mía, esta decidido a partir de mañana cuidaras de Neri y Yue.

Con resignación por parte de los jóvenes y una gran alegría por parte de la joven se dirigieron a sacarse el uniforme de la escuela, comer y dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivas labores.

Una vez solo el hombre se dirigió a su laboratorio pues él trabajaba desde casa, ahí continuo su investigación pero no podía concentrarse lo antes sucedido lo tenía distraído de todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Como era costumbre de él cuando algo le preocupaba comenzó a hablar solo hacia el vacio de su laboratorio.

-¡POR SATURNO! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas puesto a Neri y Yue de guardias personales para Kim? Pensé que eso ya había quedo atrás cuando dejaron la secundaria, veo que me equivoque, no especule en que les grabarías el cuidado de Kim como una orden, Pero esto no se quedara así, ya veremos quién gana en esta pelea, Zim.

**Y aquí termina el primer cap díganme ¿en que les gustaría que se fastidiaran los hermanos? ¿escuela, trabajo, amor….? Jajaja XD nos leemos luego.**

**Hirano23**


	2. cap 2

Cap. 2

Nuestra familia.

Kim se encontraba en su habitación conversando con Gir respecto a lo acontecido en el dia.

-¿puedes creerlo Gir? Mi padre me autorizo el "cuidar" de mis hermanos, oh si esto se pondrá genial.- una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro, una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre Dib.

-siiiiiii genial.- el pequeño robot grito eufórico. – Solo ten cuidado en lo que planeas.- sus ojos se tornaron rojos al decir lo anterior.

-¿A qué te refieres Gir?

-no lo seeeee.- nuevamente los ojos del robot regresaron a su color normal dejando a Kim con la duda. La joven iba a preguntar nuevamente pero su celular la interrumpió.

-sí, diga. Ah sí, Nancy, pues no fijate que no pude ir discúlpame…

Mientras ella hablaba con su amiga; Neri pasaba "inocentemente" por la habitación observando de reojo a su hermanita, al darse cuenta de que no tramaba nada siguió de largo hacia la habitación de Yue. Sin siquiera dar aviso de entrar abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y entro.

-al parecer Kim no trama nada.- espeto sin más a Yue, este simplemente se levanto de su silla al escuchar las palabras de Neri.

-aun así no debemos confiarnos, sabemos que Kim es la más inteligente de los tres, además de que no le gusta fallar en nada, es persistente además de que no se rinde; heredo la personalidad de nuestro padre Dib... "Precaución ante todo hermano"

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Dib.

-¡ya llegue Dib-humano!- Zim entro al laboratorio saludando a su pareja.

-oh que gusto "querido".- las palabras de Dib salieron en un tono meloso acompañado con una sonrisa tétrica, se acerco lentamente, rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Zim y beso con brusquedad sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede Dib? Esta vez no he hecho nada malo ¿o sí?- la cara de Zim mostraba confusión, no recordaba haber fallado en algo. ¿Acaso había olvidado nuevamente su aniversario o el cumpleaños de sus hijos? No, definitivamente no era eso.

-ah ¿Por qué debería de ocurrir algo? ¿Qué no puedo saludarte melosamente?- esa sonrisa causaba escalofríos en el cuerpo de Zim, era extraño el que Dib sonriera de esa manera.

-¡muy bien Dib, dime que pasa!

-ah nada, simplemente que me acabo de enterar que programaste el pak de los chicos para que sean los guardaespaldas personales de Kim. ¿En que estabas pensando? Creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro en secundaria que ella se puede cuidar sola ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡mienten, yo no hice tal cosa!- Zim se mostraba ofendido, como si le hubieran dicho una blasfemia.

-por favor Zim, el día de hoy Nery y Yue llegaron arrastrando a Kim y si por si fuera poco lo tres venían en su tono de piel verde, ¿no has pensado que al descontrolarse pierden su color moreno?- y es que los tres jóvenes podían estar en el tono de piel de un humano cualquiera, pero al perder la compostura liberaban su tono de nacimiento, en pocas palabras, se ponían verdes.- Ya lo habíamos visto antes ¿quieres que los descubran?-Dib trataba de que Zim entrara en razón y quitara la programación del pak de los chicos.

-oh por Irk, lo había olvidado por completo, está bien Dib si lo hice pero es solo para protegerla, ella aun es una niña, además no quiero que cualquier larva-humana se acerque a mi pequeña.- se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero al más puro estilo niño caprichoso.

-vamos Zim, Kim ya no es una niña están por cumplir la mayoría de edad ¿hasta cuándo dejaras de verla como a una bebe?

-¡hasta el día que muera!- Zim grito con euforia, no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su hija por nada del mundo, Dib simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-está bien Zim, si así lo deseas, solo déjame decirte que también le he dado una orden a Kim y si los chicos no pueden desobedecerte a ti, entonces Kim tampoco me desobedecerá a mí.

-¿a qué te refieres Dib?-Zim tenía duda, sabía que Dib solía dar batalla y que no se rendía fácilmente, también era sumamente inteligente, no debía bajar la guardia por nada.

-ya lo veras, a su tiempo te darás cuenta.- Dib beso la frente de Zim y regreso a su trabajo, mientras que un dubitativo Zim se quedo parado en su lugar pensando en lo que se avecinaba.

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria.

-¡hola Nancy buen día!-Kim salido a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa sincera.

-¡Kim, buen día! Dime ¿qué tal con lo de ayer? ¿Dónde quedaron tus guardias?- respondió el saludo con un tono de burla una joven de piel apiñonada, delgada, alta (aproximadamente 1.60), cabello rizado color negro a la altura de los hombros, ojos castaños cubiertos por un par de anteojos de pasta negros; pero eso no era impedimento para la belleza de la chica.

-¡no son mis guardias! Además vienen detrás de mí, respecto a lo de ayer pues como te dije por teléfono, a partir de hoy tengo la autorización de arruinar la vida de mis queridos hermanitos.- la cara de satisfacción en Kim no se podía comparar con nada, ella había esperado por ese momento desde hace muchos años atrás, para ser exactos desde la primaria.

-oh si ya quiero saber qué es lo que les harás a los chicos más guapos y codiciados del plantel.

-hay por favor no es para tanto.- bufo la joven con molestia, odiaba que alagaran tanto a sus hermanos, ella sabía que eran los más cotizados; Neri era el mejor jugador del equipo de soccer, mientras que Yue se destacaba como el mejor en baloncesto, aunque ninguno era capitán de equipo (porque según a ellos no les interesaba), aun así eran los más populares de todo el plantel pero también los más negados pues a ellos no parecía interesarles nadie, solamente pensaban en su hermanita o al menos eso era lo que ellos aparentaban.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su primera clase. Kim además de ser también la más popular del planten por su belleza y por ser la mejor en natación, también era conocida por su gran inteligencia razón por la cual en ocasiones le pedían muchos chicos les ayudase a "estudiar" pero nunca aceptaba pues temía lo que sus hermanos les pudieran hacer a los inocentes chicos.

Mientras Kim se encontraba en clases sus hermanos tenían práctica a primera hora: Neri en la cancha de soccer era vitoreado por las porristas a las cuales ni siquiera volteaba a ver, cosa que parecía que atraía más a las chicas; Yue en el gimnasio practicando los tiros a distancia con su equipo, las chicas del equipo de voleibol que también se encontraban "practicando" suspiraban por el joven moreno pero al igual que el anterior ni se inmutaba en siquiera voltear a observarlas. La segunda hora los chicos la tenían libre para ducharse y tomar un descanso, momento en el cual Neri y Yue se tomaban también para conversar.

-¡ah por Irk! Esas chicas no dejan de fastidiar durante toda la práctica, me gustaría sacarles el cerebro y suplantárselos con un calamar, haber si así me dejan en paz.- Neri hablaba con coraje en verdad no le gustaba que le fastidiaran las chicas, se coloco una toalla en el rostro para refrescarse y se dejo caer en la banca de las duchas.

-sabes muy bien que nuestro padre no nos permite hacer eso, además siempre las has ignorado, no creo que sea difícil soportarlas lo que resta del año.

-¿Qué acaso a ti no te fastidian las chicas del equipo de voleibol?

-si claro al igual que a ti, pero solo hago lo que siempre; fingir que no hay nadie, oye con respecto a lo de los calamares dime una cosa ¿también piensas hacérselo a tu querida Ivy?

-¡oye! Ella no es del equipo de porristas.- sonrojado por el comentario hecho por Yue, Neri intentaba defenderse o más bien defender a la chica mencionada.- ella solamente es ayudante del equipo, no es de esas locas descerebradas, gritonas y fastidiosas, además ¿por qué no se lo haría? No tiene nada relacionado conmigo.- fingió indignación, se levanto de su asiento y se marcho.

-claro hermano lo que tú digas.- Yue rodo los ojos dando a entender que no creía nada de lo que decía pero que mas podía hacer, Neri era igual de orgulloso que su papá y nunca aceptaría la atracción hacia Ivy, de igual manera tomo sus cosas para seguir a su hermano.

Las clases transcurrieron normales como todos los días, Kim y Nancy regresaron juntas a casa y de igual manera Neri y Yue las seguían de cerca, las chicas conversaban acerca del tema a presentar en química ya que el día anterior no habían podido reunirse para hacer la labor encomendada. Yue observaba a Nancy con melancolía y un hermoso tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-oye Yue ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado el joven de al lado, le era extraño el ver a su hermano en ese estado ellos gozaban de buena salud, nunca habían tenido que hacer una visita médica, al menos no una que no hicieran sus padres.

-ahhh si estoy bien es solo que…- un suspiro escapo de sus labios, una mirada agobiada dirigida al piso.- nada solo olvídalo quieres.- Neri no entendía a lo que se refería su hermano pero ya no quiso preguntar mas, sabía que dado su momento el hablaría.

Continuaron en silencio su camino hasta que dejaron a Nancy en su casa, se despidieron de ella y siguieron hasta la casa-base una vez más en un profundo silencio, llegaron a casa, un joven de cabello morado, ojos dorados, piel morena y de buen físico se encontraba en la sala esperándolos.

-¡Zag primo que gusto que estés en casa de visita!- Neri se abalanzo sobre el joven estrechándolo entre sus fornidos brazos.- dime que vienes a quedarte, hace mucho que no vienes por aquí, tengo programas nuevos para video juegos por si te interesa.

-¡oh eso es genial primo! Pero solo vine a darle un recado a Kim de parte de mi madre.

-¿de parte de la tía Gaz?- Neri y Yue hablaron al unisonó, si se trataba de Gaz entonces el asunto se pondría más feo de lo que se imaginaban.

-si así es, mi madre me encargo que únicamente se lo diera a ella, así que si me disculpan tengo que dar el mensaje.

-claro Zag vayamos a mi habitación.-Kim dirige a Zag hacia su cuarto para poder estar sin "espías"

- ¡Gir!- la joven llamo a su querido perro-robot y este inmediatamente apareció con la cara llena de batido de chocolate o eso parecía, hizo un saludo militar ante su dueña.

-¿si ama?

-Gir por favor cuida la entrada, no dejes que nadie se acerque a menos de 5 metros de la puerta, si es así inmediatamente ataca ¿está claro Gir?

-si ama, duriduriduriduri.

-muy bien Gir cuento contigo.-Kim y Zag entraron a la habitación mientras Neri y Yue veían al pequeño Gir bailar en la puerta de su ama, aunque intentaran saber cuál era el mensaje de su tía Gaz les sería imposible siquiera acercarse a la puerta, pues en cuanto Kim le daba una orden a Gir este la tomaba al pie de la letra y era mejor no arriesgarse ya que la última vez que lo intentaron duraron 3 días en sanación, el solo recordarlo hacia temblar a los jóvenes.

**¿Qué será el mensaje de Zag?**

**Bueno aquí acaba el segundo cap. De nuestra familia, quise explicar cuál era el papel de cada uno de los chicos espero que no se me haya pasado nada por alto si es así por favor avísenme. Ah también quiero disculparme por tardar en publicar es que ya saben que acaba de pasar el 14 de feb. Y la verdad anduve súper ocupada, en fin espero que les guste nos leemos en la próxima n.n**

**Hirano23.**


	3. Cap 3

Cap.3: Informacion.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Kim tomo asiento en la silla de su escritorio mientras que Zag se tiraba en la cama de la chica.

-muy bien primo dime ¿lograste tu misión?

-claro primita, dime ¿tú tienes mi nuevo juguete?

-hay por supuesto que sí, te lo daré en cuanto me des la información recaudada.- del cajón de su escritorio saco una clase de consola de video juegos, era pequeña del tamaño de un PSP.

-excelente, esta belleza me ayudara en muchas cosas.- las facciones de Zag eran maquiavélicas cosa que a Kim no le molesto en lo absoluto ya conocía a su primo y eso no era nada extraño.

-sí, sí como sea ahora si no es molestia para ti, quiero la información.

-se ve que de verdad quieres vengarte, ayer al teléfono te escuchabas muy decidida y furiosa también, pues te diré que hice lo que me pediste, espié a tus hermano y descubrí un par de cosas interesantes.- la sonrisa de Zag mostraba satisfacción, para el mas que una simple venganza de parte de su prima también era un poco de su pisca, amaba molestar discretamente a las personas era un pequeño toque de maldad que había heredado de su madre.

-¿ah sí? Dime ¿qué cosas interesantes?- la ansiedad por mas información era notoria en el rostro de la chica, deseaba saber más.

-¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que a tus hermanos están enamorado?

La sorpresa era digna de hacerse presente en la habitación, Kim simplemente no podía creerlo, sus hermanos siempre habían despreciado a cuanta chica se acercara a ellos ¿Cómo era posible que ahora Zag le dijera que ellos estaban enamorados?

-por favor eso es imposible, ese par de idiotas nunca han regalado ni siquiera una mueca de fastidio a alguna chica.

-en eso tienes razón querida Kim, pero yo lo escuche de sus propios labios, al menos en una indirecta.

-entonces habla ¡te lo ordeno!

-hey hey calmada, tú tienes mi "juguete" yo tengo tu información.

-está bien dime mas.

-el día de hoy escuche a los chicos conversando en las duchas a la hora del descanso, al parecer a Neri le atrae la chica ayudante de las porristas ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- poso una mano en su barbilla en forma de pensamiento.

-¿hablas de Ivy? ¿La chica que siempre está al pendiente de lo que pidan sus "amigas"?

-oh si ella, Ivy: morena, delgada, alta. Cabello: negro, largo y lacio. Ojos: castaño claro, usa gafas delgadas aunque casi no se le notan, esta de ayudante a las porristas porque no puede hacer deporte debido a un problema pulmonar, es hija única vive cerca de mi casa, sus padres son médicos y por lo regular no están en casa, aun así tienen una buena posición económica y no le hace falta nada.- Zag decía esto como si estuviera leyendo un libro, prácticamente lo había memorizado todo.

-veo que investigaste muy a fondo a la chica, eso quiere decir que tus datos sobre Neri son verídicos.-Kim se veía satisfecha con los datos recabados por su primo.

-lo curioso es que tus hermanos tiene gustos similares.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-veras a Yue también le gusta una chica y es muy parecida a Ivy, también es morena, alta y delgada su cabello también es negro aunque el de ella es rizado y a la altura de los hombros, sus ojos también son castaños aunque un poco más obscuros y de igual manera ella también usa gafas pero de pasta negra.

-mmm si tienes razón, son parecidas.- Kim sentía algo extraño, la descripción que le acababa de dar Zag le resultaba familiar pero no sabía de dónde.- ¿algún otro dato?

-por el momento no, solo te daré un consejo. Has tu primer movimiento, mueve tus piezas, Neri y Yue no moverán las suyas.- Zag se levanto de la cama tomo su "juguete" y camino en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡espera un momento! Aun no me dices el nombre de la otra chica.- Kim detuvo al joven, antes de que este saliera.

-¿aun no te has dado cuenta de quien hablo? Pero si la conoces mejor que nadie.

-te mentiría si te dijera que si, así que dime su nombre.

-ok. Pensé que sabrías su nombre al darte su descripción pero si dices que no lo sabes entonces te lo diré.- giro su rostro mirando directamente a los ojos de Kim, sin titubear ni un segundo respondió a su petición. - Su nombre es Nancy.

Los ojos de Kim se abrieron a todo lo que pudieron, esto no era posible, su hermano no podía estar enamorado de su mejor amiga y lo peor del problema era que Nancy también consideraba guapos a sus hermanos, en ese momento la sonrisa burlona de Zag se hizo presente en el rostro del joven, sabía que había dado en un punto delicado de su prima y esto le causaba satisfacción al chico. Pasaron un par de minutos en lo que no dijeron nada, el silencio reino en el cuarto, Kim trataba de asimilar los datos y Zag disfrutaba él ver el atónito rostro de su prima, al cabo de unos minutos mas ambos chicos salieron de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Gir ¿no hubo problemas?- Kim acaricio a su mascota robot, el pequeño hizo un saludo militar y respondió a su dueña.

-¡no ama!

-muy bien hecho pequeño, te recompensare con unos ricos tacos hechos por mí.

-¡siiiiiiiiiiiii tacossssss!-y el perrito-robot salió corriendo por toda la calle.

-jajaja, dale las gracias a la tía Gaz por su ayuda y también gracias a ti por molestarte en traerme el mensaje.

-no te preocupes prima, sabes muy bien que no puedo desobedecer las órdenes de mama o me quitara mis juguetes, además de que es un gusto pasar a saludarlos a todos.- los jóvenes bajaban por las escaleras de la casa-base, Neri y Yue les observaban con desconfianza.

Los dos adultos de la casa entraron a la sala e inmediatamente notaron lo tenso del ambiente.

-¿Qué sucede chicos? ¿Acaso alguien murió?-Dib intento quitar algo de tensión de los jóvenes pero al parecer su comentario logro que a Neri y Yue se les erizara la piel.

-jajaja claro que no tío, si alguien hubiera muerto mi madre estaría presente aquí.

-ah querido Zag que gusto tenerte en la casa ¿Qué te trajo por acá? ¿Tienes mucho que estas aquí?- Dib abrazaba con alegría a su sobrino favorito, aunque en realidad era su único sobrino.

-a mí también me da gusto verte tío, pero si sigues apretándome así esta será la última visita que te hare y será mi madre quien venga en mi lugar.

-ah si jeje perdón, me deje llevar por la alegría.

-si ya me di cuenta, en cuanto a tus preguntas: solo vine a darle un mensaje de parte de mi madre a Kim y no tengo mucho tiempo desde que llegue.

-¿de Gaz para Kim?-Dib observo a Kim son suspicacia a lo que ella simplemente le sonrió.- Mmm ya veo, dime te quedarías a cenar, son pocas las veces que vienes así que me gustaría que te quedaras.

-acepta la invitación y mientras preparamos la cena tu puedes jugar con los chicos o con Kim si así lo deseas.- esta vez hablo Zim, a él también le daba gusto el tener a Zag en su hogar ya que era al único que le permitía acercarse a Kim y que sabía que también cuidaría de ella, claro a cambio de un par de cosillas.

-me encantaría, pero debo de avisar a mamá ya que solamente deje la mochila y vine directamente con Kim.

-por eso no te preocupes yo le aviso a Gaz, sirve que de paso le ofrezco que venga también a acompañarnos a cenar.- Dib saco su celular para llamar a su hermana, entro a la cocina para poder escuchar mejor.

-está bien me quedare, si mamá está enterada creo que no hay problema.

-entonces está decidido, te quedaras a cenar.- Zim se adentro en la cocina al igual que Dib, para comenzar a preparar la cena dejando a los chicos en la sala.

-bueno yo los dejo, me llaman en cuanto este la cena, tengo que terminar un proyecto de química que no he terminado por culpa de ciertos idiotas.-Kim fulmino con la mirada a sus hermanos, se giro en dirección su habitación dejando a los tres varones solos.

-Zag ¿no crees que duraron mucho tiempo encerrados en la habitación solo para dar un simple mensaje?- pregunto con duda Yue.

-oh, en realidad no tarde nada en entregar el mensaje de mi madre, es solo que le pedí ayuda a Kim con unos problemas de informática ¿enserio tardamos tanto? No me di cuenta.-el joven respondió sin dudar ni un segundo, el mentir se le daba tan natural que solamente su madre lograba detectarle cuando decía la verdad o cuando mentía.

-¿nos puedes decir de que trataba el mensaje de la tía Gaz?-Neri intento obtener una respuesta positiva de parte de su primo, pero el simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-saben a la perfección como es mi madre, si ella se llega a enterar de que les di el mensaje a ustedes, terminara torturándome y no quiero eso.- la piel de los jóvenes se erizo al pensar en los castigos infringidos por Gaz.

-está bien no hay problema Zag, entendemos a la perfección.

-además ¿para qué quieren saber? Son solo cosas de chicas.-nuevamente esa sonrisa burlesca aparecía en el rostro de Zag, esta vez el no les estaba mintiendo, en realidad el mensaje si era de chicas, en especifico de Ivy y Nancy.

Mientras tanto Kim intentaba sacar provecho de la información recaudada por su primo e ingenia un plan para vengarse, pero temía una cosa, muchas veces su padre le había dicho que si jugaba con fuego se terminaría quemando mas aparte las palabras que le había dicho Gir "solo ten cuidado con lo que planeas" ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

**Aquí termina el 3er cap. De nuestra familia.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus review, a Lupita Snape por seguir la historia de sus hermosos híbridos, a VampireDarkRogueWind** ** por animarme, también a maestro jedi me alegra que te gusten mis fic´s y por ultimo pero no menos importante a CrowEli por leer cada una de mis burdas historias, mil gracias a todos. Nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Hirano23.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

Unas compras muy peculiares.

-chicos necesitamos hablar.- Zim se dirigía hacia los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en su habitación.

-si papa, ¿Qué sucede?- fue Yue quien respondió a la pregunta de su padre.

-al parecer Kim pidió ayuda a su tía Gaz, muestra de eso fue el dichoso "mensaje" que trajo Zag, si Gaz le brinda su ayuda entonces estamos en problemas, además de que también cuenta con el apoyo de Dib y eso los vuelve aun más peligrosos, me temo que tendré que quitarles la programación de su pak.- el rostro de los jóvenes se mostró sorprendido pero igualmente alegre, ya que a ambos chicos también les daba algo de angustia el saber que su hermana había pedido ayuda de su tía. Además de que ellos deseaban desde hace mucho el dejar de perseguir a Kim, pero por órdenes de Zim no lo podían hacer.

-vayamos al laboratorio a desprogramar la orden de cuidado.

Neri y Yue siguieron a Zim hacia el laboratorio, cuando se encontraron en la entrada de la habitación Kim salía de esta al lado de Dib.

-¿Qué hacían en el laboratorio?- cuestiono Zim a Dib.

-solo ayudaba a mi padre con uno de sus experimentos papa.

-está bien ahora es nuestro turno para usar el laboratorio.

-claro amor es todo suyo, nosotros saldremos a comprar helado, se lo prometí a Kim por haberme ayudado.

-entonces vayan con cuidado, nos vemos más tarde.- se despidió de Dib con un beso en los labios y de Kim con una caricia en su cabello. Cada quien tomo su camino, los chicos al laboratorio y Dib y Kim a la heladería.

-oh espera Kim olvide las llaves del auto, iré por ellas no tardo.

Kim espero a un costado del automóvil mientras que Dib se dirigía nuevamente al laboratorio por sus llaves, la puerta del laboratorio se encontraba abierta por lo cual no tuvo que tocar, entro sutilmente como si del sigilo de un gato se tratase; inconscientemente claro, no es que no quisiera que le escuchasen es solo que no quería interrumpir, encontró sus llaves en una de las mesas del laboratorio estaba por salir cuando escucho hablar a su pareja.

-muy bien chicos prepárense para desinstalar el programa de protección, una vez que se los quite ya no tendrán la obligación de cuidar de Kim, pero aun así quiero que sigan al pendiente de cualquier humano apestoso que quiera sobrepasarse con su hermana ¿entendido?

-¡si señor!- ambos chicos hicieron un saludo estilo militar. Dib salió de la misma forma en la que entro, sin hacer ni un ruido, llevaba en su rostro la más grande de las sonrisas, no sabía el porqué de la decisión de Zim pero le alegraba el que dejara de ser tan meticuloso con su hija.

Dib llego a con Kim y ambos partieron hacia su destino, una vez en la heladería cada uno pidió el helado de su sabor preferido, la tarde era muy amena para ambos todo estaba tranquilo, Kim observaba muy alegre a su padre por lo que decidió preguntar a que se debía su alegría.

-padre ¿acaso sucedió algo bueno?

-además de que estoy con mi hija pasando un día de lo más agradable ¿ah que te refieres con eso?

-pues que estas muy feliz, papa hizo algo que pusiera esa gran sonrisa en tu hermosa cara.

-mmm puede ser jajaja, ¿cómo que hermosa cara? No digas eso que harás que me sonroje.

-solo soy sincera, eres muy apuesto padre, papa tiene suerte de tenerte como pareja, sabes que ambos son apuestos, no por nada mis hermanos y yo somos la codicia del plantel jajaja. Ya anda dime que sucedió.

-gracias por el alago hija, no hay necesidad de que intentes persuadirme sabes que si te diré lo que sucede.

-no es alago, ya te dije que es verdad, anda cuéntame que paso siiiiiiiiiii.

-está bien, lo que pasa es que escuche a tu papa decirle a tus hermanos que les quitaría el programa de protección que hacía que te cuidaran, así que ya solo te vigilaran como los típicos hermanos no como los guaruras que eran, no sé porque lo hizo pero me alegra jajajajaja.

-oh que bien, ahora ya podre tener una vida normal, también me alegra mucho.

-entonces ya no hay de qué preocuparse, a partir de hoy será todo más sencillo, nada mas haremos como que no sabemos nada ¿estás de acuerdo?

Kim asintió alegremente escondiendo así la sonrisa malévola que intentaba apoderarse de su rostro. La tarde continua normal, Dib estaba feliz y Kim lo estaba aun mas, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha su plan de venganza, plan que consistía en dejar en ridículo a sus queridos hermanos, la fase uno comenzaría apenas y lograra reunirse con Ivy y Nancy cosa que no le resultaría muy difícil siendo chicas que mejor que salir de compras.

Ya una vez en casa entro al laboratorio, recargo su pak e inmediatamente al terminar su recarga descargo un programa de manipulación en la terminal de recarga de los pak´s, una vez que Neri y Yue cargaran sus pak´s antes de dormir comenzaría la diversión.

EN LA CENA

-padre ya termino la temporada invernal y quiero ir de compras con mis amigas el día de mañana, ¿me darías tu autorización?- la fase uno hasta el momento iba viento en popa, solo necesitaba del permiso de Dib para comenzar la segunda fase.

-claro que sí, me parece bien que vayas de compras supongo iras con Nancy ¿no es así?- al escuchar el nombre de la susodicha Yue levanto levemente sus antenas y un suave sonrojo cruzo sus mejillas. (Cabe mencionar que estaban en su forma Irken)

-si así es padre, quien mejor para ir conmigo que ella, pero además acabamos de conocer a una chica nueva que es muy linda y que tiene gustos similares a los nuestros, está en el club de porristas y decidimos invitarla también, quien sabe y quizá termine siendo nuestra mejor amiga también.-la sonrisa de la chica era maliciosa, sabía que sus hermanos tenían suspicacia por la conversación que estaba teniendo con su padre.

-oye aun falta lo que yo diga.- espeto Zim con enojo pues al parecer se habían olvidado de que el también tenía derecho a opinar.

-hay papa, sabes que no quiero ser mala contigo, pero mi padre me dio permiso y tu enviaras a el par de idiotas a cuidarme así que no creo que sea necesario pedirte tu consentimiento.

-si en eso tienes razón, pero aun así debes de pedir mi autorización, recuerda que también soy tu papa.- Kim suspiro con resignación, sabía que Zim era más terco que las mismísimas mulas y si no hacia lo que le pedía entonces todo seria mas difícil para su plan.

-está bien papa, ¿me das permiso de ir al centro comercial?- Zim se llevo una mano a la barbilla en forma de pensador, cosa que causo una leve sonrisa por parte de Dib, sabía que se hacia el duro pero que a fin de cuentas sedería ante la petición de su hija.

-de acuerdo, pero llevaras a Neri y Yue para que te acompañen.

-¿no querrás decir "que te vigilen"?- se mofo por lo bajo Kim, pero eso era justo lo que esperaba para poder continuar con su plan, así que ya no dijo mas y la cena continuo como siempre. Al terminar Dib se quedo en la cocina a lavar los platos, Zim le ayudaba a guardarlo mientras que Neri y Yue se dirigieron al laboratorio a recargar sus pak´s, Kim se encontraba en su habitación llamando por teléfono a Nancy e Ivy confirmándoles la salida y el horario de esta, la noche continuo normal como todos los días, lo único extraño fue que Kim no recargara su pak antes de dormir pero nadie le dio importancia, tal vez lo había hecho más temprano para no estar cerca de sus hermanos durante la noche a la hora de la recarga, cuando la realidad era otra.

Al siguiente día Kim se levanto temprano, tenía que alistar cada detalle de su plan, además de prepararse ella también no quería salir en cualquier facha, aunque no era creída ni pretenciosa le gustaba verse linda por lo que su aspecto siempre era muy presentable, pero lo primero era lo primero, tomo su iphon en el cual tenía el programa de control que había instalado en el pak de sus hermanos, verifico que todo el sistema estuviera bien, una vez terminado de analizar entonces si se preparo para estar lista a tiempo para la salida con sus amigas.

Mientras tanto Nery y Yue habían despertado igual que Kim pero ellos se dedicaban a entrenar, puesto que Zim decía: que un soldado no debe desperdiciar su potencial en tonterías y por esta razón cada día entrenaba arduamente en un simulador que tenían en la parte baja de la casa-base, de esta forma los chicos se mantenían en forma sin tener que asistir a las prácticas en la tarde del plantel.

-oye Yue ¿no estás molesto por otra vez tener que ir tras de Kim?- la pregunta de Neri hizo que su hermano se girara a observarle, como respuesta solo se encogió de hombros.

-vaya parece que a ti no te afecta nada.- el joven de antenas rizadas tomo una toalla para secarse el sudor de la frente, tomo una botella de agua y salió de la habitación de entrenamiento, lo que no sabía es que a Yue no le molestaba en lo absoluto el ir detrás de Kim si Nancy se encontraba a su lado. De la misma forma Yue tomo su toalla y su agua para dirigirse a alistarse para la salida con su hermana.

La hora de partir llego, Kim ya se encontraba ansiosa por salir con sus amigas cosa que no le agradaba del todo a Zim puesto que llevaba ropa muy llamativa según su criterio, la ropa de la chica consistía en una falda lisa negra de unos 20 a 25 cm. De largo, una blusa de tirantes blanca con estampado de flores rosas en un costado y un par de tenis converse negros.

-¡NUNCA! ¡MI NIÑA NO VA A SALIR VESTIDA ASI NUNCA!- si ese era Zim de dramático una vez mas.

-oh vamos papa, ya dijimos mil veces que Neri y Yue irán de guardaespaldas, no tienes de que preocuparte, cualquier humano apestoso que siquiera me mire mal y ellos los alejaran con tan solo lanzarles una mirada.

-en eso tiene razón Kim papa, ya deja que nos vayamos entre más pronto estemos haya más pronto regresaremos.- Neri fue el que abogaba esta vez por su hermana, cosa que extraño a sus padres puesto que a él nunca apoyaba a Kim. Neri traia un pantalón blanco con bolsas cargo, una camisa blanca y unos tenis converse del mismo color, mientras que Yue llevaba la misma vestimenta solo que en negro.

-ah está bien, cuento con ustedes chicos, no me fallen.- resignado el Irken mayor se despidió de sus hijos, giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse al laboratorio. Dib le entrego a Kim una tarjeta de crédito para que comprara lo que le gustase, él ganaba bastante dinero y no le dolía el gastarlo en Kim, para él su hija era su mayor tesoro e intentaba cumplirle sus peticiones tanto como pudiese, pero Kim no era caprichosa, al contrario ella intentaba no pedir mucho. Se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla y se fue con sus hermanos, había quedado de verse con sus amigas en el centro comercial así que irían directo hacia haya.

Una vez que llegaron al sitio Kim inmediatamente saco su Iphon, mando un mensaje a Nancy diciéndole que ya había llegado, Nancy le respondió que ellas ya estaban ahí y la esperaban en la cafetería, los tres hermanos se dirigieron a la cafetería y ahí estaban las dos chicas, saludaron amenamente, a los chicos casi se les cae la baba al observar detenidamente a las antes mencionadas.

Ivy llevaba un conjunto blanco que constaba de una falta de holanes con estampado de flores rosas no más larga que la que traía Kim y una blusa a tirantes con el mismo estampado y un par de zapatillas blancas con un pequeño tacón, Nancy por su parte llevaba un short negro, una blusa straples negra con detalles blanco y un par de tenis converse en negro, los dos chicos después de haberlas analizado detalladamente se sonrojaron e inmediatamente les dieron la espalda para que no les mirasen el rostro sonrojado.

Ya había pasado cerca de 2 horas entre tienda y tienda ya se había divertido mucho con sus amigas ahora era el turno de sus hermanos, los 5 iban caminando en dirección hacia la ultima tienda que Kim deseaba visitar curiosamente esa tienda era de lencería, las chicas entraron dejando a los chicos en la entrada a lo que Kim vio el momento perfecto para continuar con su plan.

-oigan, papa les dijo que tienen que cuidarme, no pueden quedarse ahí afuera ¿Qué pasaría si alguien quisiera hacernos daño aquí dentro eh?

Con molestia los chicos entraron en la tienda, no les causaban extrañeza el estar en ese sitio, sabía que era algo de lo más normal entre las mujeres, era solo que no querían incomodar a las compradoras de la tienda, las chicas miraban la ropa interior como si de joyas se trataran, tomaban una y otra y otra, Kim les había dicho que podían escoger lo que quisieran que corría por su cuenta, Kim tomo un corset en color negro y rosa y se dirigió a los probadores, una vez ahí saco su Iphon, abrió la aplicación de control y tecleo varios mandos, mientras que en la tienda los chicos escucharon un extraño sonido proveniente de su pak.

-¿escuchaste eso Yue?

-sí, creo que viene de los pak´s.

-¿acaso estarán fallando?

-no lo sé, preguntémosle a papa cuando lleguemos.- apenas y termino de decir lo ultimo cuando Neri levantaba sus brazos en pose de presumir sus músculos.

-¿Qué te sucede, porque haces eso?

-no lo sé, mis brazos se movieron solos.- el chico bajo nuevamente sus brazos hacia el costado de su cuerpo, un nuevo sonido salía del pak y esta vez fue Yue quien posaba como un concursante de fisicoculturismo, Neri veía extrañado el comportamiento de su hermano, un nuevo sonido y nuevamente Neri se movia involuntariamente, camino hacia una de las repisas donde yacían los sostenes, tomo uno y lo coloco en su pecho, las jóvenes que se encontraban en la tienda observaban al par de chicos no sabían si reírse o molestarse ya que ambos jóvenes eran muy apuestos, un nuevo sonido, los chicos se acercaron uno al otro, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a bailar una pieza imaginaria, giraban por media tienda, ambos jóvenes ya no sabían qué hacer, se estaban humillando en público y peor aun en una tienda donde había puras chicas, un nuevo sonido y Neri se acerco a Ivy la tomo por la cintura y beso sus labios sin que ella pudiera objetar, los ojos de ambos estaban tan abiertos que pareciera que saldrían de su lugar, un nuevo sonido y Yue se postraba por detrás de Nancy le rodeo la cintura con un brazo lo que causo que la chica girara el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, acción que aprovecho el chico para tomarla de la barbilla y besar sus labios de igual manera que lo había hecho Neri con Ivy, un nuevo sonido y ambos jóvenes soltaron a las chicas. No sabían que había pasado pero eso había sido lo más vergonzoso y humillante que habían hecho en su vida, los chicos salieron corriendo de la tienda dejando a todas las chicas ahí presentes desconcertadas por lo recién ocurrido, Kim salió del vestidor observo a sus amigas con la cara sonrojada e igualmente desconcertadas como todas las demás o quizá aun mas.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están Neri y Yue?- pregunto inocentemente a sus amigas.

Al escuchar mencionar a los chicos las jóvenes salieron de su shock y un sonrojo aun más grande que el anterior se apodero del rostro de las chicas.

-creo que se fueron a casa, salieron corriendo, quizá olvidaron algo.- fue Nancy la que se aventuro a contestar a la pregunta de Kim, no podía decirle lo que acababa de suceder, al menos no por ahora, lo que no sabían era que todo había sido planeado por Kim.

-oh está bien entonces terminemos las compras y vayámonos a casa ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una pijamada en mi casa y nos probamos todo lo que acabamos de comprar?

-¿en tu casa? Bueno yo… emmm… necesito pedir permiso a mis padres.- respondió Nancy, aunque no habría ningún problema por ella, los padres de Nancy conocían a la perfección a Kim y no le negarían un permiso si se trataba de ella.

-por mi parte no hay problema pero… es que… ok, solo iré a mi casa por mi pijama y nos vemos en tu casa.

-entonces está decidido, fiesta el día de hoy, nos vemos mas al rato iré a casa a decirle a mi padre que irán a casa, me llevare las comprar y las estaré esperando en mi casa.- Kim tomo el montón de bolsas que habían comprado y se las llevo, la cara de Nancy e Ivy mostraban sorpresa ya que el peso era demasiado para cómo llevarla una sola persona, sin más ambas chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

La noche llego pronto Kim ya tenía todo preparado para recibir a sus amigas, sus hermanos no habían querido salir de su habitación desde que habían llegado, Zim no se había enterado de que los chicos habían dejado sola a Kim en el centro comercial y Dib se había encargado de mantenerlo "ocupado" mientras llegaba su hija para que no hiciera un escándalo. El timbre de la casa resonó e inmediatamente Kim abrió la puerta para su sorpresa no era a quien esperaba.

-hola tío Skoodge, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-vine a visitar a tus padres Kim ¿estarán en casa?

-claro están en el laboratorio, pero antes de entrar toca porque cuando se encierran ahí es porque están "ocupados".- Kim le giño un ojo al Irken que entraba a la casa.

-ah entiendo, entonces iré a con ellos.

-claro, pasa esta es tu casa también.

Apenas Skoodge se perdió de vista tocaron nuevamente el timbre Kim se giro para abrir y ahí estaban sus amigas, las recibió con gusto, se dirigieron a su habitación y comenzar con su noche de chicas.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio…

-ahhh Zim, nunca me cansare de esto ahh.

-lo sé Dib, se que adoras que te lama cada parte de tu cuerpo.

-¡oh si! Así no te detengas Zim.

Las "ocupaciones" fueron interrumpidas por el resonar de la puerta, al parecer alguien tocaba, quizá eran los chicos que querían recargarse para irse a dormir, se vistieron rápidamente para abrir la puerta, al abrir se sorprendieron de ver a Skoodge, el Irken saludo a ambos hombres, los tres se adentraron en el laboratorio.

-espero no haber interrumpido nada, si fue así me disculpo.

-no te preocupes Skoodge, podemos hacer eso en cualquier otro momento, pero el tenerte aquí de visita no es tan frecuente, dinos ¿a que debemos tu visita?- cuestiono Dib algo sonrojado al pensar que había interrumpido su intima sesión de caricias.

-lo que me trae por aquí es de suma importancia, al parecer los más altos los has estado observando, no sé cómo pero lo que si se es que han puesto sus ojos en tus hijos y los quieren reclutar como soldados de elite, han visto lo grandes que son en cuanto a habilidad, estrategia, combate e inteligencia se trata.

-¡MIENTES! NO ES POSIBLE QUE ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS SE QUIERAN APODERAR DE MIS HIJOS.- Zim se sentía ofendido, los más altos se habían olvidado de él hace bastante tiempo y ahora resulta que querían a sus hijos.

-no te preocupes Zim, no dejaremos que se los lleven, además nuestros hijos no son tan tontos como para separarse de nuestro lado e ir a con ellos.- Dib abrazo a Zim reconfortándolo para que no perdiera la calma.

**¿Qué sucederá después? La verdad ni yo misma lo sé, espero no hacerls esperar más de lo que esperaron por este nuevo cap. Ojala sea de su agrado y sino ya me jodi, acepto sus criticas de lo bueno, malo o pésimo que quedo la historia, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me han puesto como autor favorito, alerta de autor, historia favorita y que siguen fielmente mis burdas historias, de verdad MIL GRACIAS. Nos leemos luego.**

**Hirano23.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

Secuestro.

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL ESPACIO…

-Señor, acabamos de obtener información clasificada de la inmensa, al parecer han puesto sus ojos en unos jóvenes soldados que residen en la tierra, si los datos son correctos los jóvenes son sumamente capaces tanto o más que un solo soldado elite Irken; destreza, inteligencia, fuerza, tenacidad, manipulación, son algunas de las capacidades que poseen.

-Excelente, si ese par de idiotas Rojo y Purpura pusieron su atención en esos jóvenes es porque son muy valiosos, necesitamos apoderarnos de ellos antes que los Irkens, preparen un salto intergaláctico para dirigirnos a la tierra, esos chicos serán nuestros.

-¡Si señor!

-Nuestra venganza esta cerca, los Resisty no nos daremos por vencidos.- una voz se escucho desde las sombras donde solo un par de ojos rojos se lograban ver.

-Zim, Dib tiene razón, tus hijos son demasiado inteligentes, si los más altos vienen a por ellos no creo que les pidan opinión, se los llevaran a la fuerza.- Skoodge trataba de tranquilizar a Zim pero en su intento lo empeoraba todo.

-Skoodge no estás ayudando. -Dib fulmino con la mirada al irken regordete.

-Skoodge tiene razón Dib, ese par de idiotas vendrán a llevárselos por la fuerza, tenemos que estar preparados.- Zim se soltó del agarre de Dib; se dirigió al teclado de la computadora, tecleo un mando, las paredes se abrieron dejando ver varias armas diferentes y unos cuantos Pak´s. Zim tomo una pistola de unos 25 a 30 cm de largo.

-Si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán.

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!- un grito se escucho desde la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas.

-No puede ser ya están aquí.- fueron las palabras del irken regordete.

Los 3 adultos corrieron a la habitación de Kim, parados en la puerta se encontraban Nery y Yue.

-¿Dónde están esos bastardos?- Zim entro furioso a la habitación con el arma en mano.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- cuestiono Dib a sus hijos.

-Papa, este par de idiotas nos estaban espiando mientras nos poníamos las pijamas.- Kim señalaba acusadoramente a sus hermanos.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo era eso?- pareciera que Zim estaba decepcionado de la respuesta de Kim.

Dib observo a las chicas que yacían tiradas en el piso cubriéndose con las ropas que apenas se iban a poner.

-ah lo sentimos chicas; Nery yue tenemos que hablar, síganme.- sin decir más se retiraron dejando a las chicas continuar su pijamada.

Internamente Kim reía con regocijo, sabía que sus hermanos recibirían un castigo por espiar a sus amigas.

-¿Chicos que sucedió exactamente ahí arriba?- con un gesto de disgusto y voz firme Dib se dirigía a sus chicos.

-Papa no es lo que crees, desde temprano hemos estado extraños, nuestros Pak´s hacen un sonido raro y nos obliga a actuar de forma incoherente.- Nery intentaba explicar lo sucedido.- Además no nos interesa espiar a las chicas.- al decir esto giro su rostro intentando ocultar un pequeño sonrojo.

-Si esa es su excusa, hare que su padre examine sus pak´s, pero aun así están castigados; por el momento no se me ocurre nada, así que irán directo a su habitación.

-Pero papa….- intento defenderse Nery.

-Sin peros, a su habitación.- señalo hacia la planta alta el adulto presente. Los chicos tomaron rumbo a su habitación dejando solo a Dib, mientras que Zim y Skoodge se preparaban en el laboratorio para cuando llegaran los más altos.

-No es justo, no tuvimos nada que ver con el problema, ese maldito sonido que afecta nuestros pak´s. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada Yue?- reclamo el joven Nery.

-Tú dijiste la verdad, no era necesario que interviniera en nada mas.- respondió con toda la calma que le caracterizaba.

-Eso lo sé pero…

*CRASH*

La pared de la habitación de los chicos había sido derribada, un extraño campo de energía se torno a su alrededor, una figura se dejo ver de entre la polvacera.

-Hola pequeños, serian tan amables de acompañarme a dar una vuelta por el universo.- saludo con una enorme sonrisa el extraterrestre; su piel era azul clara, alto de aproximadamente 1.70 m. tenía un par de cuernos que se extendían hacia tras, en su mano derecha tenía una pistola de no más de 20 cm. Vestía un pantalón café de bolsas cargo, del mismo color que el pantalón un chaleco abierto que dejaba al descubierto su pecho y botas altas en color negro.

-¿Quién diablos se supone que eres tú y porque debemos de ir contigo?- espeto Nery frente al extraño sujeto.

-¡oh! Perdona mi descortesía, mi nombre es Racso y soy el capitán de la armada de los Resisty.- embozo una sonrisa tétrica al decir la última palabra.

-Bien, mucho gusto Racso, pero me temo que no podemos salir de aquí, estamos castigados.- Yue sonrió con simpleza, sabia como usar la ironía y el sarcasmo, lo había aprendido de su tía Gaz.

-Oh vaya es una pena.- sonrió de lado el alíen.-Pero ya sea por las malas vendrán conmigo.- sin que se dieran cuenta Racso se encontraba a escasos centímetros de los chicos.

Las chicas al escuchar el estruendo salieron de la habitación al igual que los adultos subieron a ver de que se trataba. Al llegar al lugar de los hechos Zim y Dib intentaron traspasar el campo de energía sin obtener resultados, mientras dentro de este se estaba librando una dura batalla. El alíen golpeaba con fuerza a ambos chicos, parecía como si estuviera bailando al ritmo de una canción imaginaria, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo; los chicos no podían siquiera acertar un solo golpe. Nery en su desesperación grito con fuerza dejando ver sus antenas y su verde piel.

-¡Espera Nery no lo hagas, las chicas están observando!- Yue trato de controlar a su hermano pero fue en vano, la ira había controlado a Nery. Al ver que solo de esa forma podrían tener una oportunidad imito a su hermano dejando al descubierto su secreto; Kim observaba como sus hermanos eran golpeados por ese sujeto extraño y no pudo contenerse más, de la misma manera que hicieron ellos dejo libre su forma Irken, saco sus patas de araña intentando traspasar la barrera, las chicas observaban en silencio la escena, todos los miembros de la familia batallaban por librar a los chicos de ese sujeto.

-Jajaja que divertido chicos, no me había divertido tanto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya basta de esto; si me tardo mas seré castigado.

-¡Esto aun no termina!- dijeron al unisonó ambos jóvenes.

-oh yo creo que si.- en un rápido movimiento Racso ataco a los chicos con la pistola que tenía en mano, una fuerte luz centelleo en la habitación. Los chicos cayeron inconscientes.

-oh vaya que me divertí, bueno creo que es hora de regresar a la nave.- tomo a los chicos en ambos brazos y se los llevo. Al perderse de vista el campo de energía desapareció.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritaron con desesperación Zim, Dib y Kim al ver como se llevaban a los chicos.

~EN LA NAVE DE LOS RESISTY~

-Señor Lard Nard le he traído lo que me pidió.- dejando en el piso a los chicos inconcientes.

-Excelente, ahora tendremos la ventaja ante los Irken; espera un segundo, se supone que era 3 chicos.- señalo con duda los cuerpos que yacían en el piso

-Lo siento señor, pero solo había 2 en esa casa, los demás eran 3 adultos y 3 chicas.

-Bueno como sea, 2 de 3 no está mal, jajaja.- la risa del Capitán de los Resisty resonó por toda la nave.

**Hasta aquí el cap 5. Me disculpo por haber tarado tanto en subir capitulo pero no se me venían ideas a la mente (aclaro: para esta historia) tratare de darme prisa y no dejarls en ascuas. Sin más por el momento me despido.**

**Hirano23. **


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6: Al rescate.

**Hola! Aquí regresando con la continuación de este fic, sé que he tardado pero es por cuestiones de trabajo, escuela y demás, sin más que decir los dejo leer.**

Al rescate.

Los 3 adultos y las 3 chicas se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde habían sido secuestrados los chicos, Dib abrazaba tratando de consolar a Zim; Kim lloraba en silencio mientras que Ivy y Nancy trataban de asimilar lo sucedido, el primero en hablar fue Skoodge.

-Zim, debemos de intentar ir tras de ellos.- aunque su voz sonaba quebrada intento ser fuerte.

-Sí, debemos de recuperar a mis hermanos, daré mi vida si es necesario para traerlos de regreso.- espeto Kim levantándose del piso limpiando las marcas de las lágrimas derramadas.

-Te ayudare Kim.

-Y yo también.

Las chicas habían salido de su estupefacción, ambas colocaron sus manos en los hombros de Kim dándole a entender que la apoyarían.

-No, ustedes no tienen nada que ver; deberían de estar petrificadas por nuestro aspecto.

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo es que ustedes toman tan a la ligera la situación? Más aun cuando acaban de ver que mis hijos no son humanos comunes.- cuestiono Dib a las chicas, ciertamente la duda había entrado en los ahí presentes.

-Yo lo he sabido desde hace tiempo, las veces que hemos dormido juntas, cuando Kim duerme su piel se vuelve verde, además de que me llegue a preguntar el porqué ellos tienen dos padres.- espeto Nancy sin titubeo alguno.

-Por mi parte, hace poco que lo sé; ese día yo iba a comprar víveres cuando vi a Kim correr cerca de mí y detrás de ella a Nery y Yue, pensé que la querían lastimar por lo que los seguí, cuando llegue al callejón pude ver la pelea que estaban teniendo; de repente sus pieles morenas cambiaron a un hermoso verde y de sus mochilas salían patas mecánicas.- contesto Ivy a la pregunta de Dib.-Estoy dispuesta a ayudar a regresarlos sanos y salvos.

-Yo también.- secundo Nancy con firmeza.

-Gracias chicas, pero esto es problema nuestro; no tiene que arriesgarse.- Kim trato de disuadir la decisión de sus amigas.

-¡No!, entre mas seamos mejor.- Zim salió de su trance hablando por primera vez en todo el momento.-Ese tipo dijo ser de los Resisty, esos sujetos juraron vengarse del imperio Irken sobre todo de Red y Purp; Skoodge dijo que los más altos vendrían por mis hijos ¿no es así Skoodge?- pregunto dirigiéndose hacia el regordete Irken.

-Así es, pero en cuanto se enteren que los Resisty tienen a los chicos irán tras ellos.- afirmo el Irken.

-Entonces si ellos creen que están aquí se los querrán llevar y los Resisty atacarían a la armada por venganza ¿cierto?

-Sí, exacto; pero los chicos no están aquí, se los llevaron. Espera ¿tienes un plan cierto?- una extraña mueca se formo en el rostro de Zim, Skoodge había dado justo en el blanco, sabía que cuando se trataba de algo serio Zim se tomaba las cosas con sumo cuidado.

-Acertaste. Si los Resisty van a atacar la inmensa deberán llevar a mis hijos, para eso necesitamos que haya algún infiltrado nuestro donde los más altos para intentar rescatar a los chicos…

-Pero ninguno de nosotros puede ir a la inmensa.- interrumpió Skoodge la explicación de Zim.

-Eso lo sé, yo soy un desterrado al igual que tu, pero no necesitamos ir nosotros. Mandaremos a mis hijos.- dijo Zim.

-Zim ¿de qué hablas? Solo Kim esta aquí.- pregunto con extrañeza Dib a su pareja.

-Nosotros lo sabemos, pero los más altos no.

-¡Por Saturno es verdad! Podemos infiltrarnos y…

-No, nosotros debemos hacer otras cosas, además aunque nos disfrazáramos nuestra estructura es la de adultos y no la de adolescentes.- Zim hablaba al mismo tiempo que analizaba mentalmente el plan de rescate.-Necesitamos otra idea.

Zim camino en círculos en la habitación que había sido destrozada horas atrás, en su mente solo se encontraba la forma de traer de regreso a sus chicos, sus cavilaciones dieron un vuelco inesperado al chocar su pie con uno de los de Kim.

-¡Lo tengo! Soy genial.- grito de la misma forma que solía vitorearse de joven.- Kim.- se dirigió a la joven de antenas rizadas.- Tú y tus amigas serán los infiltrados, los más altos no saben exactamente qué tipo de hijos tenemos, solo saben que son 3 y que son híbridos. Síganme.- camino con paso firme hacia el laboratorio, los demás presentes lo siguieron al lugar mencionado. Dib aun no entendía el plan de Zim, pero sabía que si era respecto al bien de sus hijos el sería capaz de dar su propia vida. Una vez dentro del laboratorio Zim tecleo un código que inmediatamente abrió un compartimiento donde se podían apreciar armas y unos cuantos Pak´s.

-Nancy toma.- la aludida se acerco a Zim, este le entrego un Pak gris con manchas color rosa.

-Ivy aquí tienes el tuyo.- y le entrego de la misma forma un Pak pero este era gris con manchas violetas.

-¿Para que les entregas esos Pak´s papa?- cuestiono Kim

-Me pregunto lo mismo Zim- el Irken regordete miraba con duda el par de Pak´s

-Estuve intentando construir un modelo de Pak que pudiera darle las propiedades que poseemos los Irkens, esto con el fin de poder llevar a Dib, Gaz, Zag y a su padre a pasar un tiempo en el espacio sin necesidad de que usaran trajes espaciales, hice varias pruebas y resultaron positivas, el único inconveniente era que una vez instalado el color verde de nuestra piel se impregnaba en el del sujeto de pruebas, además de que también les salieron las antenas; no hay mas efectos secundarios y no se con certeza si se pueda volver al estado normal humano aun así yo….

-Lo hare.- interrumpió Nancy a Zim.- No importa si no regreso a ser una humana normal, si es por el bien de Yue lo hare.- lo ultimo lo dijo con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Yo también lo hare.- Ivy abrazaba con fuerza el Pak que sostenía.

-Chicas, tomen en cuenta que Zim no sabe si podrán regresar a la normalidad. ¿Están seguras?- pregunto Dib a ambas jóvenes.

-¡SI!- dijeron al unisonó las chicas.

-Muy bien, necesito colocárselos.- Zim guio a las chicas a una mesa de operaciones, los demás se preparaban para el ataque. Kim metía armas en su Pak y practicaba en el simulador, pensaba en el tipo que se había llevado a sus hermanos esto le causaba mas ira y golpeaba con más fuerza a la nada. Dib preparaba el cambio de vestimenta para las chicas, si iban a ir a pelear no podían ir en pijama, dibujo un traje de batalla en una tableta al terminar la introdujo en una maquina que inmediatamente creo los trajes. Mientras tanto Skoodge preparaba un crucero voot: Armas, comida, ropa, en fin todo lo necesario para el ataque y la estadía en el espacio.

Una alarma resonó en la base, Gir entro corriendo.

-¡Amo los más Altos están aquí!- grito con fuerza.- No dejare que se lleven a Kim.- dijo con los ojos en color rojo, se paro con firmeza frente a su ama en pose de ataque.

-Está bien Gir, no te preocupes tenemos que ir con ellos para traer de regreso a Nery y yue.- la chica acaricio la cabeza metálica del pequeño SIR.

-Está bien.- el pequeño regreso nuevamente a su acostumbrada postura y se alejo con un deje de tristeza.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella 4 pequeños Irken de elite, hicieron una formación de 2 y detrás de ellos entraron Red y Purp.

-Hemos venido por los híbridos de esta casa.- hablo Purp

-Sí eso, dénoslos ahora o sufrirán.-Secundo Red.

-No es necesario usar la fuerza, iré con ustedes.- dijo Kim sin titubear.

-Espera un momento, ¿quién eres tú?- espeto Red mirando detalladamente a Kim.- Venimos aquí por 3 jóvenes híbridos Irken-humano, no por una humana cualquiera.- dijo Purp con firmeza en la voz.- ahora dinos donde están esos híbridos.

-Ella es una de mis hijas.- la voz de Zim se escucho; entro a paso firme y decidido a la sala.

-Eso no es posible, no tiene antenas, ni piel verde; es pálida y tiene cabello.- detallada con la mirada el Irken rojo.

-Todo lo que acaba de describir lo poseo.- de un segundo a otro la piel de Kim se mostro verde y sus antenas se asomaron de entre su cabello negro.

-Wooow eso es genial.- se sorprendieron ambos Irkens.- vendrás con nosotros si es necesario te llevaremos a la fuerza.- Red tomo a Kim por el brazo ejerciendo presión en el.

-Les dije que no es necesario, ire por mi propia cuenta.- Kim zafó su brazo del agarre de Red.

-Muy bien Zim somos tus Altos y tienes que entregarnos a los otros dos chicos.

-Chicas, son chicas "mis Altos".- dijo lo ultimo apretando los puños y con rencor en la voz.

-Sí, si lo que sea. Tráelos de una vez.- ordeno Purp con fastidio.

-Nancy, Ivy vengan aquí.- Zim llamo a las chicas que aun se encontraban dentro del laboratorio, las chicas entraron a la sala. La cara de Kim mostraba sorpresa, sus dos amigas eran prácticamente idénticas a ella y ninguna traía gafas dejando ver sus orbes a todo su resplandor.

-Kim, Nancy, Ivy; ellos son nuestros líderes: Los más Altos.

-A sus ordenes mis Altos.- dijeron al unisonó las 3 chicas postrándose de rodillas ante los Irken presentes.

-Vaya, por lo menos les enseñaste bien, después de todo no eres un bueno para nada.- Red intentaba burlarse como solia hacerlo de Zim.

-Todo sea por mis Altos.- Respondió Zim a la provocación.

-Ya vámonos, este planeta me causa repugnancia.- Purp miraba hacia todos lados haciendo muecas de asco.-Suban a la nave, nos vamos de inmediato.

Las chicas se levantaron del lugar donde habían estado inclinadas, caminaron tras de Red y Purp, Kim dio un último vistazo hacia atrás y moviendo los labios le dijo a Zim: "todo estará bien". Con este último gesto, las tres jóvenes se adentraron en la nave.

-Fase uno completa.- dijo Zim al ver partir la nave, Dib y Skoodge que por el momento se habían mantenido ajenos al momento salieron de su escondite.

-Preparémonos para la segunda fase.- Dib poso su mano en el hombro de Zim, sabía que por dentro se estaba muriendo de desesperación por no poder hacer nada más que eso.

-Zim la nave esta lista, esperaremos a que estes listo para ir tras de ellos.- Skoodge poso también su mano en el hombro libre de Zim.

-Solo esperaremos al piloto, es el mejor en su clase: ataque, evasión, defensa y chantaje; no debe tardar.- Zim embozo una sonrisa astuta.

-¿He llegado tarde?...

**Bueno bueno, sé que he tardado mucho y no avance mucho en este cap, pero tengo mis razones ya explicadas al comienzo, espero no defraurdarls pero créanme que no dejare abandonada esta historia lo prometo. Cualquier duda o queja por favor háganmela saber me importa mucho sus opiniones n.n**

**Hirano23**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7: Aliados.

**Hola! Ya regrese con la continuación de este burdo intento de fic, sé que he demorado bastante pero sé que me comprenderán; escuela, trabajo, gimnasio, etc. Creo que es demasiada información bueno sin más pasen a leer.**

Aliados.

_**-¿**__He llegado tarde?_

Se escucho la voz desde el marco de la puerta de la casa.

-Para nada, aun esperamos a alguien más.- respondió Zim a la persona recién llegada.

-¡¿Tak?- dijeron al unisonó Dib y Skoddge, aun sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Dib limpio sus anteojos intentando desengañarse, los coloco nuevamente en el puente de la nariz pero en efecto, ahí, parada frente a ellos estaba la Irken de ojos violetas.

-¡Hola Dib! Me alegra verte nuevamente.- la ahora adulta Tak le dedico una linda sonrisa el pelinegro.

-¿T…ak? Yo… pero… tú… yo creí que…-con la voz temblorosa e intentando decir alguna frase coherente Skoodge observaba desencajado de la situación.

-También me da gusto verte Skoodge.-lentamente se acerco al Irken regordete, a escasos centímetros de distancia Tak se abalanzo sobre Skoodge abrazándolo con fuerza, las antenas de Skoodge cayeron hacia atrás como si descansaran; un gran sentimiento de alivio recorrió el pecho del Irken; correspondió con firmeza al abrazo de Tak y una pequeña lagrima recorrió el rostro de Skoodge.

-Creí que los Mas Altos te había evaporizado después de que te encontraron en Wishborn, yo vi como desaparecías.- Skoodge abrazaba con más fuerza a la chica pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento, lo que sucedió fue que mi radar detecto la nave Inmensa, supe que algo estaba mal, salí antes de que encontraran nuestra base; lo que tu viste fue como me tele transporte a otro planeta necesitaba estar a salvo pero no fue así; los malditos me encontraron.- los ojos violetas de Tak se comenzaron a empañar anunciando la llegada de lagrimas de ira y dolor.

-Pero eso fue hace casi 18 años, ¿Por qué no me contactaste?- reprocho Skoodge tomándola por los hombros.

-Era demasiado peligroso, si ellos se enteraban en donde estaba irían por no… por mí.- se corrigió rápidamente Tak.

Zim y Dib observaban expectantes la escena llevada a cabo en su sala de estar.

-¿y porque estás aquí Tak?- Cuestiono Dib.

Tak se separo de Skoodge, se acerco un poco a Dib para responder a su pregunta.

-¿Aun no lo sabes? Jajaja.- se rio descaradamente.- Yo soy su piloto.- su sonrisa se volvió socarrona, pero de repente su semblante se torno serio.

-Necesito recuperar algo bastante importante que los Mas Altos me arrebataron.- sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente, pero no dejo escapar ninguna lagrima. Los tres hombres restantes se percataron del cambio repentino de Tak pero se mantuvieron al margen y no preguntaron.

-¿y que esperamos? Vámonos.- Tak intento verse animada, disimulo su estado de ánimo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Como te dije cuando llegaste, aun esperamos a alguien más.- dijo Zim.

-Así que no seremos los únicos en la batalla ¿eh? Dime ¿cuantos más están en esto?

-Cuantos más mejor.- respondió Zim a la pregunta de Tak.

-Hemos llegado.- una voz bastante familiar se hizo presente en la sala. Todos los presenten se giraron a ver a los recién llegados. Eran: Una mujer de cabello morado y ojos del mismo color, alta de buen cuerpo. A su lado un hombre de la misma altura, delgado, cabello negro y con una sonrisa bastante singular; eran acompañados por Zag.

-Gaz, Nny, Zag. Llegan justo a tiempo.- Zim se acerco a recibir a sus familiares políticos.

-¿Ustedes también irán?- cuestiono Dib a su no tan pequeña hermanita.

-Claro, es un verdadero fastidio que hayan secuestrado a mis sobrinos y si podemos ayudar a traerlos lo haremos; además, Nny tenía ganas de destripar algo.- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-~_aun no entiendo como Gaz se caso con este tipo~_- pensó Dib observando al hombre al lado de su hermana.

-No te preocupes Dib, Nny es bastante bueno en lo que hace, el será de mucha ayuda en lo que es batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.- Gaz miro burlona a Dib y Zim sonrió ante el comentario de Gaz.

-Por supuesto cuñado, veras que nadie "trabaja" mejor que yo.- Nny saco de entre sus botas unas cuchillas que parecían bastante afiladas.- Y también se usar armas de fuego.- sonrió de lado presumiendo sus cuchillas formando una x con ellas en su pecho.

-Esta será la ocasión perfecta para usar mi juguete nuevo.- Zag saco el pequeño aparato que Kim le había entregado en pago por la información sobre sus hermanos; toco un botón al lado del aparato y este se abrió posicionándose en el pecho del chico, una armadura de color negro y destellos morados cubrió el cuerpo de Zag; un par de pistolas estaban posicionadas en los laterales de sus piernas, y unas cuchillas en sus botas y cintura.- Listo.- dijo el chico de morados cabellos y sonrió al igual que su padre.

-Perfecto, ahora si estamos listo. Podemos irnos.- Zim camino hacia afuera de la casa, detrás de él le siguieron los demás; la nave ya estaba lista para partir y su único propósito era traer a los 5 adolescentes a salvo.

-Gir, mini alce. Cuiden la base, si los padres de Ivy y Nancy llegaran a venir usen el somnífero que les entregué, métanlos en una capsula de suspensión y después los arreglaremos cuando regresemos.- Dib se despidió dándoles las últimas instrucciones a los pequeños cuidadores de la base y sin más subió a la nave.

*~*~*~Mientras tanto en la Inmensa~*~*~*

-Ustedes Tres son bastante altas, las quiero como nuestras guardias personales.- Purp señalaba a Kim, Ivy y Nancy.

-Sera un placer mis altos.- dijeron al unisonó las chicas.

-Oye Purp, no me gustan; son feas míralas, tiene cabello y eso en su pecho ¿qué es? Es que digo; están deformes.- Red hablaba como si nadie lo escuchara y señalaba como si fueran fenómenos de circo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero mira cuan altas son.

-Mmmm yo digo que las mandemos de soldados de elite, servirán mejor ahí. Para servirnos tenemos a los zánganos.- Red intentaba persuadir a su hermano a como fuera.- ¿y qué tal si tienen pulgas humanas?- esto lo dijo con terror fingido.

-Oh es verdad, mejor vayan a prepararse. Recibirán un nuevo uniforme; el de ustedes es horrible; pasaran después a revisión médica. No quiero pulgas en mi nave.- lo último lo dijo con asca y los escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo.

-Si mis altos.- las tres chicas salieron de la habitación de control donde se habían encontrado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Si nos examinan sabrán que no somos Irken.- Nancy espeto con preocupación en la voz.

-No lo creo, Papá dijo que el Pak las haría que su metabolismo fuera parecido al de los Irken, si es así, entonces su metabolismo es parecido al mío; yo soy un hibrido, por lo tanto llevo genes humanos e Irken. Si su metabolismo es igual al mío entonces no habrá problema.- dijo Kim con firmeza después de haber analizado la situación.

-Así no tenemos de que preocuparnos.- esta vez Ivy fue quien hablo.

-Chicas, ¿de verdad no les molesta quedarse así para siempre?- cuestiono Kim a sus amigas.

-Si así logro ayudar a Neri lo hare, además… creo que de esta forma tu hermano se fijaría en mi, sé que no tenemos mucho conociéndonos, pero estoy muy agradecida por haberme permitido el acercarme a tu hermano.- el rostro de Ivy se torno rojo al decir lo último. Ivy tomo la mano izquierda de Kim.

-Lo mismo digo Kim, yo… bueno… desde que te conocí; no, más bien desde que vi a Yue me enamore de él y por eso te agradezco que seas mi amiga, de esa forma pude estar cerca de él.- Nancy tomo la mano derecha de Kim al igual que lo había hecho Ivy; esto causo que Kim se sintiera culpable por lo que había intentado hacerle a sus hermanos y a sus amigas.

-Gracias chicas, yo no hubiera querido que las cosas fueran así pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.- Kim apretó las manos de sus amigas en son de gratitud, y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a donde los uniformes. Una vez ahí les entregaron su cambio de ropa, el uniforme idéntico al que usaba Zim cuando era un invasor: botas, guantes y pantalón negro y camisa roja a rayas delgadas negras.

-Vaya y dijeron que nuestras ropas eran feas.- Nancy se burlo de su nueva vestimenta.

-Eso no importa, mientras más cerca estemos de Red y Purp será más fácil destruirlos.-Kim caminaba sin prestar atención por donde iba, una vuelta en un pasillo y se estrello contra algo o más bien alguien.

-Auch! Eso dolió.- un Irken de tamaño considerable y ojos color rojo con matices morados se encontraba tirado en el pido justo debajo de Kim.- Emm…Disculpa… ¿Podrías por favor levantarte?- dijo el Irken con el rostro sonrojado por tener a Kim arriba de él.

-Oh sí, lo lamento no era mi intención.- Kim se levanto con ayuda de Nancy e Ivy, su rostro también mostraba un leve sonrojo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes; también iba descuidado. Acabo de ser secuestrado, aun no me adapto a esto.- dijo cabizbajo el joven.

-Vaya, las coincidencias si existen. Nosotras también acabamos de ser secuestradas. Intentaremos destruir la nave después de recuperar a dos chicos mas que también fueron secuestrados.- ¡Auch!-Nancy estaba dando detalles del plan de rescate. Ivy le dio un codazo para que se callara.

-En verdad, yo podría ayudarlas. Soy un científico especializado en robótica y armas además de que soy bueno en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo; mi madre me enseño bastante bien.- dijo con emoción en la voz.- de verdad deseo regresar con mi madre.- sus antenas cayeron hacia tras mostrando tristeza.

-Si es por un bien común entonces bienvenido.- Kim estiro su mano hacia el chico de orbes bicolor, el chico el estrecho con firmeza.

-Mi nombre es Novi.- dijo sonriente el Irken.

-¿Por qué no eres bajito como los demás Irken?- pregunto Nancy con indiscreción.

-Eso se debe a una toxina que invente hace un par de años, mi madre también es alta, pero solo nosotros sabemos de eso; si los Mas Altos se enteraran nos hubieran matado.- explico en voz baja Novi.- Y ¿ustedes porque son altas?.-observo de pies a cabeza a Kim causando un sonrojo por parte de la mencionada.

-Porque nosotras somos híbridos.- dijo Kim como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Híbridos? ¿Te refieres a una combinación de genes de dos especies diferentes? ¿Eso es posible?

-Jajajaja, si no fuera posible no existiríamos.- respondió Ivy con sorna.

-Ah sí claro, pero ¿de que otra especie además de Irken son?

-Humana, del planeta tierra.-dijo Nancy.

Los cuatro continuaron su camino hacia el médico.

*~*~*Mientras tanto con los Resisty*~*~*

-Racso, ¿Cómo van los preparativos para el ataque?- la voz de Lard Nard resonó en el laboratorio.

-Ya está terminada mi señor, la operación venganza puede comenzar cuando usted lo desee.- Racso le entrego un control a Lard Nard.

-Excelente comenzaremos de inmediato.- el alíen presiono un botón y un par de ojos rojos se divisaron en las penumbras del laboratorio.- Al fin tendremos nuestra venganza, con estos chicos no perderemos. Jajajajajajajaja.

**Hasta aquí el cap. 7 espero que sea de su agrado y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, sé que me comprenderán; no les prometo actualizar pronto porque tengo bastante tarea y además mucho trabajo u.u**

**Cualquier duda o aclaración por favor háganmela saber n.n**

**Hirano23**


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8: Revelaciones 1.

**Bueno lo sé, he estado ausente por muuuuuchhhhooooo! Tiempo, pero pues creo que hay vari s lectores que saben el porqué de mi ausencia, si no es así pues resumiré: escuela, trabajo, hospital, un leve coma, operación, terapia intensiva y por ultimo eme aquí. Sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente cap de Nuestra familia n.n**

Revelaciones 1.

Una nave surcaba el obscuro espacio en busca de señales vida alienígena, para ser exactos: la inmensa. Zim observaba con insistencia el vacio del espacio, como si de un momento a otro fuera a aparecérsele la nave de los más altos, Dib por su parte repasaba una y otra vez el plan de rescate, que aunque no era difícil de comprender creía que necesitaba estar preparado para cualquier cosa; esto si era raro, ver a Gaz y Nny en una esquina toquetearse amorosamente como si no hubiese nadie presente, al lado de ellos se encontraba un muy asqueado Zag, que mas que observar la escena preparaba el filo de sus preciadas navajas de combate. El silencio reinaba entre los presentes, nadie se atrevía a romper ese lúgubre, pero cómodo silencio. Al otro lado de la sala de mando para ser más exactos en la habitación de entrenamiento Skoodge practicaba sus habilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sabía que su fuerte eran las armas, pero necesitaba mejorar sus golpes de frente. Skoodge golpeaba un muñeco con tal fuerza que pareciese que lo destruiría con el siguiente golpe, cada uno de sus golpes era certero si ese muñeco hubiese tenido vida no hubiera durado ni 5 minutos, los golpes no solo los daba por practicar, internamente el Irken estaba muriendo de… ¿ira, furia o acaso eran celos? No lo sabía con certeza, pero como no sentirse así si a lo que Tak había dicho, solo regreso por algo que le arrebataron, y eso no podía ser algo material, pues él la conocía bastante bien y no arriesgaría su vida por algo tan banal eso solo significaba que era algo mas valioso, incluso más que su propia vida. El haberse encontrado nuevamente a Tak le había removido fibras bastantes sensibles y es que como no hacerlo cuando él la había creído muerta desde hace mas de 18 años.

-¡AAAHHHHH!- grito con mas ira el Irken y golpeo con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitió lanzando hecho pedazos al pobre e indefenso muñeco. Jadeante recobro la compostura.

-Vaya, que bueno que el muñeco no tiene vida.- murmuro desde la entrada de la habitación Tak.

-Ja! Si supongo que tienes razón, de ser así me hubiera costado más trabajo.- sonrió de lado el regordete intentando ocultar lo que sus pensamientos le hacían sentir.

-Skoodge…yo de verdad lo lamento.- hablo con voz tenue la oji-violeta, se le escuchaba con suma tristeza.

-¿De qué hablas?- se hizo el obseso ante el comentario de la chica, tomo una toalla y salió de la habitación.

-¡Oye espera!- Tak tomo por el brazo al chico. –Quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.- exclamo con insistencia.-Necesite que sepas la verdad.

Skooodge le miraba con cierta incertidumbre, no sabía si debía dejarla hablar; era cierto que su squedle spooch estaba rebosante de alegría de tenerla cerca, pero eso no le era suficiente como para dejar de lado su orgullo irken.

-Por favor.- suplico una vez más Tak con los ojos vidriosos.

-Está bien, vayamos a mi habitación.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que pudo articular Tak antes de ser escoltada por Skoodge en dirección a la habitación del mencionado.

*~*~*~*MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA INMENSA*~*~*~*

-¡Vamos Nancy corre debemos aniquilar a los enemigos!- la voz recia y comandante de Kim resonaba en el campo de batalla, estaban en medio de un ataque enemigo; Nancy e Ivy se encontraban bastante alejadas de ella y de Novi, que curiosamente estaban los 4 juntos después del examen médico (que para su información no tenia pulgas xD) y de haber obtenido sus trajes nuevos.

-¡El plan es sencillo chicas, solo corran y evadan los láser, en cuanto lleguen al campo medio disparen sus armas!- Novi les gritaba a las chicas lo que tenían que hacer y es que desde que comenzó la batalla el se había convertido en el estratega.

Nancy le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Novi indicándole que había entendido la estrategia, miro hacia donde se encontraba Ivy y esta le hizo ademán de estar lista. Ambas chicas salieron de su escondite e inmediatamente se vieron rodeadas de enemigos, las pistolas de los agresores les apuntaban directo al pecho; estaban acorraladas.

-¡Ahora!- gritaron al unisonó ambas jóvenes, dando señal a Kim y Novi, los 2 chicos salieron detrás de unas rocas enormes disparando sus pistolas, Nancy aprovecho la distracción para correr y buscar refugio entre las rocas; por su parte Ivy se levanto en las patas mecánicas del Pak, los enemigos le apuntaron, pero al disparar la chica simplemente se dejo caer al piso causando un estrago alrededor de los adversos, el temblor que causo hizo que perdieran el equilibrio, salto hacia atrás como toda una gimnasta profesional, al recuperarse los adversarios intentaron rodearla, basto con 2 giros inversos y unas cuantas piruetas para derribarlos con todo y sus armas sus habilidades de contorsionismo eran impresionantes además de que la fuerza de su pak le ayudaba mucho.

-¡Listos o no aquí voy!- un grito de la voz burlista de Nancy se hizo presente en el campo, los enemigos buscaron la procedencia del sonido, pero uno a uno fueron cayendo como si les golpearan sin darse cuenta. Nancy se encontraba entre varias rocas, entre sus manos se encontraba una pistola con mira (imagínense un rifle n.n) la tenia sujeta a la altura de su pecho; cada tiro que daba era certero y mortal.

-¡Si esto es genial!- celebraba victoriosa la joven.

Por otro lado Kim y Novi avanzaban entre la multitud de hostiles golpeando a cuantos pudieran: patadas, puñetazos, disparos e infinidad de golpes eran repartidos entre la pareja de Irkens jóvenes, se notaba la experiencia que tenían en la batalla. Hubo un momento en el que los 4 se encontraron en un solo lugar. Los 4 chicos corrieron juntos hacia el destino indicado por el plan de Novi, corrieron con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas les permitían. Los disparos enemigos comenzaron a hacerse presentes una vez más, la salida estaba a escasos centímetros; un disparo alcanzo a rozar el brazo de Novi a lo que Kim se lanzo sobre la puerta de salida…

-FIN DE LA PRUEBA EL EQUIPO #50 A PASADO, CALIFICACION: 99.

Una voz mecánica se escucho en el campo de batalla, los 4 jóvenes chocaron sus palmas mientras el escenario era borrado y los dejaba nuevamente en una habitación metálica.

-¡Eso es, hacemos muy buen equipo!- exclamo con alegría Nancy.

-Eso se debe a la habilidad de todos.- secundo con una media sonrisa Kim.

-No seas tan formal Kim, casi nos salió perfecto.- Novi se acerco a la mencionada tomándola por el hombro derecho.

-Claro, hubiera sido perfecto si no te hubieras dejado lastimar.- menciono con voz juguetona Ivy.

-Eso fue para que no lastimaran a Kimy.- se defendió el estratega del grupo, a lo que Kim simplemente se sonrojo e inmediatamente cambio la conversación.

-Amm si, pero ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos saben moverse así? Nancy, no sabía que podías usar un arma y menos que fuera un rifle. Y tu Ivy ¿Cómo es que puedes doblarte como toda una gimnasta profesional? ¡Me sorprendieron!

-¡Jajaja! Pues yo aprendí con mis tíos, ellos son cazadores y me enseñaron a usar todo tipo de armas no solo el rifle.- respondió divertida la chica.

-Por mi parte he sabido gimnasia desde que tengo memoria, aunque no lo creas yo soy la capitana del equipo de porristas, es solo que no me gusta hacerlo frente a tanta gente.- se sonrojo Ivy.

-¡Esto es genial! Tenemos todo un equipo de elite aquí.- exclamo Novi a las chicas, a lo que las 3 jóvenes rieron sin razón alguna.

En alguna habitación dentro de la inmensa Purp y Red observaban el despliegue de habilidades de los 4 jóvenes, Purp se atarragaba de donas mientras que Red miraba pensativo la pantalla donde se divisaban unos muy sonrientes y felices Novi, Kim, Nancy e Ivy.

-Sabes Purp, nuestro defecto no fue tan malo.- dijo en voz baja en oji- rojo a lo que Purp casi se ahogaba con los trozos de dona que estaba ingiriendo.

-¡¿Pero de qué diablos hablas Red!? Se supone que nunca debemos de tocar ese tema, hace muchos años que paso eso; decidimos dejarlo como un defecto y deshacernos de él.- respondió con algo de molestia en la voz.

-Lo sé, ¡pero mira! Nuestro defecto tuvo buenos resultados a fin de cuentas, esas chicas son bastante buenas por no decir perfectas.- Red miraba con cierta ternura en sus ojos a la pantalla.

-¡No son perfectas!- grito furioso Purp.- Son un defecto al igual que él; son… Híbridos, no son Irken.- espeto sin más y salió de la habitación dejando a un triste y melancólico Red.

-¿Solo un defecto?- se pregunto por lo bajo Red tocándose el dorso.

*~*~*~*DE REGRESO CON TAK Y SKOODGE*~*~*~*

-Adelante, pasa.- señalo Skoodge a la Irken de ojos violetas. La chica se adentro en la habitación observando inmediatamente la enorme cama en el centro de esta.

-Espera, me pondré una camisa seca, esta está llena de sudor; siéntate donde gustes.- Skoodge entro en un pequeño baño dejando a Tak sentada en la cama. La chica estaba nerviosa por lo que tenía que decirle a Skoodge, temía por el cómo reaccionaría él.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué tienes que decirme?- espeto sin previo aviso Skoodge, no tenía ganas de rodeos quería saberlo todo de tajo.

-Ven, siéntate.- Tak señalo el lugar al lado de ella en la cama. Skoodge suspiro con cansancio y simplemente se dejo caer en el lugar indicado por Tak.

-Se que hice mal al haber estado escondiéndome de ti, pero debes saber que no lo hice por que quisiera; estábamos en peligro y no solo me refiero a ti y a mi...- Skoodge sintió un golpe seco donde se supone debería estar su corazón, algo en él sabía que no ella no había regresado por algo banal.

-Skoodge… yo…- suspiro.- yo no deje de amarte ni un segundo de mis vida.- los ojos del irken se giraron hacia ella, los ojos de la chica brillaban, era un brillo que podía derretir a Skoodge, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, era imposible fingir ese puro sentimiento.

-Si aun me amas ¿Por qué no regresaste? Pude haberte protegido.- reclamo con tristeza.

-No podíamos, si los más altos se enteraran de nosotros nos apartarían. Aunque de nada sirvió el habernos escondido…- la voz de Tak se comenzó a quebrar, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía seguir articulando palabra.

-¿Por qué hablas de nosotros, no entiendo?- Skoodge no entendía de que le hablaba la chica ¿Por qué hablaba en plural?

-Skoodge, lamento que te enteres de esta forma, pero debes de saberlo. Los más altos se llevaron a mi hijo.- dejo escapar con ira en la voz, el rostro de Skoodge no tenia descripción.

**Ok ok ok hasta aquí les dejo este pedazo de fic. Tengo estimado que serán d partes de Revelaciones e Intentare hacer lo posible por terminarlo lo más pronto posible y de nuevo mil disculpas por la tardanza sé que me comprenderán. Sin más que decir nos leemos después n.n**

**Hirano23**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9: Revelaciones 2.

**¡Hola! Les traigo la continuación de este burdo intento de fic, esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar ¿o si?**

Revelaciones 2

El rostro de Skoodge no mostraba emoción alguna, su mente maquilaba a mil por segundo "mi hijo" era lo único que resonaba con mas intensidad dentro de su mente, Tak esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Skoodge, pero parecía que no reaccionaria por el momento. Tak se levanto de la cama del Irken.

-Lo lamento Skoodge, no creí que tomaras tan mal la noticia.- dijo la chica con mirada triste. Se giro sobre sus talones dirigiéndose hacia la puerta…cuando por fin Skoodge reacciono tomo del brazo a Tak jalándola hacia él, su rostro desencajado mostraba ira pura; ira que Tak nunca antes había visto.

-¡TOMAR MAL LA NOTICIA! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS QUERIAS QUE REACCIONARA?! ¡DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS VIENES Y ME DICES QUE TIENES UN HIJO! NO ME DIGAS QUE QUIERES QUE TE FELICITE, QUE SONRIA COMO SI NO PASARA NADA. ¿ESTAS CONCIENTE DE QUE TE AMO? ¿DE QUE TANTO HE SUFRIDO DESDE QUE TE CREI MUERTA?, NO TIENES NI IDEA DEL DAÑO QUE ME HAS CAUSADO, ESPERA ME EQUIVOQUE NO FUE ATRÁS, AUN ES HOY. Y AUN VIENES A DECIRME QUE ME AMAS, ¿CREES QUE ME TRAGARE ESE CUENTO? NO SOY TAN IDIOTA.- Skoodge gritaba con furia, tenia a Tak tomada ya por ambos brazos apretándola con demasiada fuerza, el rostro de la chica se torno molesto, como pudo se soltó del agarre de Skoodge; las lagrimas comenzaron a hacer presencia en los ojos de Skoodge, el coraje de saber que su amada Tak tenia un hijo había destrozado su corazón.

-Lárgate.- musito despacio Skoodge.

-Deja que termine de explicarte.- respondió Tak a la petición del regordete.

-¡QUE TE LARGUES…-

"Plash" (sonido de golpe) Skoodge se toco la mejilla, Tak le había propinado tremenda cachetada al Irken. La chica mostraba unas gruesas lágrimas, lagrimas de tristeza pura.

-Lo lamento, tú me obligaste.- Skoodge estaba por responderle cuando sintió el peso de Tak sobre de si, los cálidos labios de la oji-morada llevaron a Skoodge a perderse en el momento, olvidándose de la situación por un breve instante. Lentamente Tak se separo de Skoodge tomándolo aun por los hombros.

-Él es un buen chico, se parece mucho a ti.- espeto sin más rodeos Tak.

*~*~*~*MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CUBIERTA PRINCIPAL*~*~*~*

-Mi amada rosa negra, te vez tan linda bajo la luz del espacio.- decía Nny a una… ¿sonrojada? Gaz.

-Basta, estos tarados nos están escuchando.- respondió Gaz mirando de reojo a Dib y Zim.

-No seas tan tímida linda, que vean y sepan cuanto te amo, te amo tanto o mas como amo destripar cuerpos pútridos andantes, mas de lo que amo sacarle el cerebro a tipos sin escrúpulos, mas de lo que adoro drenar la sangre de asquerosas personas discriminantes, mas de lo que…

-¡YA BASTA!- Zag interrumpió el "romántico" poema de su padre. –Me causaran un trauma de por vida.- dijo el chico tocándose la cabeza como si esta le doliese.

-Gaz, yo solo tengo una duda… ¿Dónde se conocieron ustedes?- cuestionó Dib a su hermanita.

-Es verdad, nunca he sabido esa historia.- dijo Zag tratando de hacer memoria.

-Tengo la misma pregunta, no es que me importe mucho; de hecho Jhonny es un excelente soldado, pero ¿Cómo es que terminaron juntos?- tercio la pregunta Zim.

-Jajajaja.- se carcajeó Nny ante la curiosidad de los 3 hombres presentes.

-Pues no es la gran cosa, un día cuando salí a por el nuevo game slave 8, me fui caminado hasta el centro comercial, no tenia ganas de tomar el asqueroso autobús, ya saben es repugnate…

-Ni que me lo recuerdes.- dijo Zim interrumpiendo a Gaz.

-Si bueno como decía, llegue al centro comercial y tome el ultimo juego de la tienda, salí de la tienda cuando me tope con el asqueroso de igins o ignis como se llame no me importa, se acercó a mi pidiendo que le entregara el juego ya que él no había alcanzado uno, en eso se lo negué y continúe mi andada; mas adelante sentí los pasos detrás de mi sabia que me estaban siguiendo, camine por una calle oscura, para golpear al idiota que me estaba siguiendo, cuando ya estaba por alcanzarme oí la voz de alguien a quien no conocía, me dijo: viene detrás de ti. No le tome importancia, pero el asqueroso de igins o ignis como sea ¬¬ me alcanzo, lo tome por el brazo y lo estampe en el piso, en ese momento vi la silueta de un chico delgaducho acercándose a mi. Tome a ig… como sea ¬¬ por la cabeza estampándosela contra la pared estrellándole el cráneo salpicando con su asquerosa sangre todo lo que había alrededor….

-Al ver lo adorable que era Gaz quede enamorado de ella, fue amor a primera vista.- dijo Nny interrumpiendo el relato de Gaz.- No creí que llegaría a conocer a tan pacifica y dulce flor obscura.- dijo con voz tenebrosa y una sonrisa lúgubre el chico de las navajas tomado las manos de Gaz entre las suyas.

-Y así fue como nos conocimos, lo demás es lo que ya conocen.- soltó Gaz restándole importancia al tema.

-¿Adorable?

-¿Pacifica?

-¿Dulce?- dijeron los tres chicos al terminar el relato de la pareja.

*~*~*~*DE REGRESO CON TAK Y SKOODGE*~*~*~*

-¿Yo… padre… mi hijo?- trataba de hablar con coherencia el Irken regordete.

-Lo se, sé que es algo difícil de asimilar después de tanto tiempo, pero créeme, él es tu hijo; nuestro hijo, sé que en cuanto lo veas lo reconocerás, aunque tiene un pequeño problema.- dijo Tak intentando hacer que Skoodge regresara de su letargo.

Al escuchar la palabra "problema" Skoodge reacciono, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada (cabe mencionar que a ellos el agua ya no les afecta).

-¿Problema? ¿Te refieres al secuestro?- cuestionó Skoodge a la oji-morada.

-En parte si, pero no, me refería a que como él es un Irken puro; que no es de incubadora, tuvimos que crear una toxina para hacernos mas altos, pero su cuerpo lo acepto de forma mas directa, por lo que su aspecto es mas parecida a la de los humanos, por el momento tiene un disfraz que le cree a base del programa que me permitía disfrazar mi cuerpo completo, pero sus ojos fueron imposibles de ocultar por lo que usa lentillas. Lo curioso es que sus ojos son de un hermoso color azul obscuro.- Tak sonrió con melancolía al recordar los bellos ojos de su hijo.-Amaba sus ojitos morados con tiñes rojos, pero tenia que adaptarlo para lo que se avecinaba, el plan era llegar a la tierra y quedarnos junto a ti, Zim, Dib y los demás, pero… Esos malditos bastardos llegaron a nuestro escondite llevándoselo de mi lado antes de poder partir a la tierra.- los ojos de Tak se comenzaron a aguar una vez mas, a lo que Skoodge la refugio entre sus brazos.

-Esta bien, ya estas aquí y da por hecho que recuperaremos a nuestro hijo. Entiendo lo que tuviste que hacer para estar a salvo, no importa como luzca mi pequeño, creo que sabré reconocerlo en cuanto lo vea.- le sonrió a Tak.-Veras que con ayuda de Zim y Dib lo encontraremos y si es necesario daré mi vida por el.- La voz de Skoodge se torno dura de repente, pero sin dejar de lado la ternura en el abrazo hacia su amada Tak.

-Gracias.-dijo Tak antes de fundir nuevamente sus labios con los de su querido Skoodge.

*~*~*~*~EN LA INMENSA*~*~*~*~

Red se encontraba en su habitación mirando una y otra vez la grabación del entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, no podía dejar de ver lo mucho que esas chicas se asemejaban tanto a Zim, un sentimiento de vacío se hizo presente en su squedlee spooch; por instinto llevo su mano derecha hacia su abdomen acariciándolo con delicadeza.

-¡Red! ¿Qué se supone que haces aun con esa maldita grabación?- escudriño un iracundo Purp entrando en la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

-¿Olvidaste que me pediste escoger a nuestros nuevos soldados elite?- respondió sin importancia Red, ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de ira de su hermano.

-Si, como sea. ¿Ya tienes un resultado?- inquirió Purp.

-Así es, ya seleccione a los mejores, pero también he escogido a una escolta personal, no se si también quieras a algunos.- espeto Red mirando por la ventana a todos los nuevos reclutas, para ser mas específicos a cierto escuadrón.

-No necesito escoltas, pero su tu quieres una que así sea.- le resto importancia al tema el de ojos purpuras sentándose en su silla para engullir sus amadas donas.

-Me parece perfecto.- Red salió de la habitación con rumbo a su plataforma flotante, donde daría el anuncio a los nuevos reclutas.

Red subió a la plataforma, una vez arriba esta comenzó a descender desde lo alto de la nave. La mayoría de los presentes proclamaban a su amado líder Red, mientras que otros le observaban con desprecio. Aunque lo que si hacían todos era preguntarse ¿Por qué venia solo Red?

-¡hola mis queridos soldados!-saludo sonriente Red.-Hoy es un gran día para el imperio Irken, pues tenemos a los mas fuertes soldados de toda nuestra raza, sé que la mayor de ustedes fueron separados de sus padres para servir al imperio, pero es su deber como parte de la raza Irken, debo de decir que sus padres estarían orgullosos de saber que son los mejores en sus disciplinas: Armas, estrategas, defensa, ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, ingeniería, técnicos, médicos, científicos, etc. Ahora, cada uno de ustedes recibirá una esfera con sus respectivos puestos, cabe mencionar que no podrán dejar ese puesto nunca. Suerte a todos y que Irk sea su guía.- al decir lo ultimo le dirigió una mirada cómplice a las 3 chicas que veían el espectáculo de Red.

Pequeñas esferas de no mas de 5 cm de diámetro caían en las manos de cada nuevo Irken presente en la ceremonia, apenas eran tocadas por las manos de los jóvenes estas se abrían dándoles un numero y su "vocación". El pequeño grupo de Kim esperaba a por su esfera, deseaban acercarse lo mas posible a los mas altos, de esa forma podrían tomar ventaja de la situación.

-Solo espero que no nos separen.- dijo Novi.

-Seria riesgoso estar separados.- respondió Ivy.

-Además que se arruinaría nuestro plan.- secundo Nancy

-Si, eso también, pero yo lo decía porque no quiero estar lejos de Kim.- respondió Novi guiñándole un ojo a la mencionada.

El rostro de Kim estaba mas que sonrojado, estaba por decir algo cuando una esfera se poso frente a su rostro, causando que se olvidara por completo de lo que sucedía anteriormente. Kim estiro la palma de su mano para tocar la pequeña esfera, al tocarla inmediatamente estallo, el numero 1 y las letras EP se colocaron en el brazo derecho de Kim. Otras 3 esferas calleron cerca de ella, eran las de sus compañeros, al igual que sucedió con Kim, cada esfera estallo posando en el brazo derecho de cada uno un numero y las letras EP. A Nancy el numero 2, Ivy el numer Novi el numero 4.

-¿Qué significa EP?- se pregunto así misma Kim.

-Nunca había escuchado de eso.- respondió Novi.- Mi madre no me hablo de eso, quizá sea algo nuevo.

-Ahora que todos tiene sus respectivos puestos, espero y cumplan su deber con orgullo y lealtad al imperio.- Red hablaba desde su plataforma flotante. –Quienes tengas EP pasen a mi habitación, les toca una tarea mas difícil.- sin mas que decir Red se retiro dejando a los jóvenes reclutas acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, mientras que en la mente de Kim se formulaban miles de preguntas acerca de su "nuevo trabajo".

*~*~*~*~EN LA NAVE DE LOS RESISTY*~*~*~*~

Lard Narv observaba el rumbo que llevaba su nave, ansiaba tener completa su venganza, recordaba como el imperio Irken le había arrebatado todo lo que el valoraba: su familia, sus amigos, su gente, en fin todo. Su raza había desaparecido. La ira causo estragos en su interior, la furia se quería hacer presente, pero no se podía permitir verse débil ante sus soldados, no; su furia seria descargada cuando tuviera frente a el a los mas altos de rodillas pidiendo clemencia. Con esa sola idea sonrió de lado.

-Señor Lard Narv ha llegado una notificación.- se acercó a el una pequeña alíen de aspecto simple y muy sonriente.

-¿Notificación? ¿De que hablas?-cuestiono Lard Narv a la pequeña.

-Es una nota señor.- la pequeña estiro su mano hacia el comandante, el alíen tomo el papel de la mano de la chica, lo desdoblo y leyó lo que estaba impreso en el pedazo de papel.

-"Estas despedido." ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- miro extrañado a la pequeña chica sonriente.

-Significa que ya no te necesitamos.- una voz desconocida se hizo presente en la sala de mando.

-Pero que de…- no termino de hablar, pues un ser humanoide de color blanco, ojos negros como la noche, sin nariz, de sonrisa amable y completamente calvo lo tomo por el cuello impidiendo su respiración, pero sin matarlo, solo quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-Te agradezco mucho el que nos hayas ayudado a acercarnos a la inmensa, sabes eres un completo idiota.- el humanoide hablaba con dureza, pero con una enorme sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. -¡Oh pero que maleducado soy! No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Sariek.- sonrió burlista el alíen blanco.

-No lo tomes como algo personal, es solo que… bueno, no sirves para ser el líder del imperio.- le sonrió una vez mas y de un golpe en el estomago lo lanzo al piso.

-¡RACSO!- grito como pudo Lard Narv.

-Dígame señor.- Lard Narv giro su rostro para encontrarse con la pequeña que le había llevado el papel, tenía el rostro de Racso, pero el cuerpo de la pequeña.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- Lard Narv sudo frio, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, su comandante… era esa pequeña.

-Es sencillo.- sonrió la pequeña. –Mi nombre no es Racso es Pam, creo que ya sabrás que solo eres un utensilio para mi querido Sai y yo soy parte de su maquiavélico plan. Racso solo era una pantalla para poder acercarnos a ti y gracias a tu estupidez lograremos nuestro cometido- la chica comenzó a cambiar de forma dando paso a una Irken: tenia una antena rota y unos hermosos ojos verdes, una sonrisa tétrica y un brillo espeluznante en su mirada lo mas curioso de ella era que no era pequeña, al parecer media aprox. 1.60. Lard Narv no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible que una Irken estuviera en su nave? Y sobre todo una de su tamaño.

-Lo lamento, pero debes desaparecer, no te preocupes; nosotros nos vengaremos por ti.- Sariek tomo por el cuello nuevamente a Lard Narv, el humanoide comenzó a cambiar de forma, los ojos de Lard Narv de abrieron mas de la cuenta; no era posible, frente a él se encontraba el mismo. El humanoide había tomado la apariencia de Lard Narv.

-¡No lo ma…

¡Crash! Se escucho como el cuello de Lard Narv era partido en pedazos. Sariek lanzo lejos de si el cuerpo inerte de Lard Narv, inmediatamente regreso a su forma humanoide.

-Sai eres malvado ¿Por qué no me dejaste torturarlo?- dijo la pequeña Irken golpeando el pecho del humanoide.

-Tranquila pequeña Pam, tendrás miles de cuerpos que torturar una vez que seamos los nuevos líderes de la inmensa.- el humanoides tomo la mano de la chica de ojos verdes y la acerco a él.

-¿Me lo prometes?- cuestiono la chica.

-Por supuesto que si, eso y mas. Todo lo que desees.- Sariek le sonrió cerrando sus ojos dulcemente.

-Creeré en tus palabras Sai.- la chica se acomodó en el pecho del chico de ojos negros, la tomo por la mejilla haciendo que lo mirase y sin decir más se fundieron en un beso.

**Bien hasta aquí dejo este cap. No se si quedo bien o mal solo ustedes deciden si les gusta o no, tratare de hacerlo lo mas emociónate posible para que no se enfaden de él. Sin más que decir me despido, nos leemos después.**

**Hirano23.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10: Revelaciones 3.

**Bueno ya regrese una vez mas y sin nada que decir, solo mil gracias a todos por seguir este fic hasta el momento.**

Revelaciones 3

-Sai, estoy aburrida. Los pocos tripulantes no me dieron batalla.- decía una Irken de hermosos ojos verdes mientras limpiaba restos de lo que parecía sangre de diferentes tonos de sus manos.

-Pequeña Pam, no seas impaciente; sé que ya no tienes más juguetes, pero debes de esperar un poco más.- el humanoide tomo por la cintura a la Irken, posando su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

-Lo se, pero deberías de haberme conseguido mas juguetes.- la chica sonrió con malicia entre un puchero.

-¿mas?... Pam… acabaste con los más de 500 tripulantes en menos de 2 semanas.- respondió Sariek con sorpresa ante el comentario de la de oji-verde.

-Si, si, pero… un segundo. ¿Porque aun tienes la forma de ese estúpido alíen?- la chica miro de arriba abajo a Sariek, quien aun tenia la forma de Lard Narv.

-Oh lo lamento, lo había olvidado y como tu habías estado "ocupada" no hubo quien me recordara regresar a mi forma.- el humanoide regreso a su forma original.

-Sabes que me gustas mucho tal cual eres, pero prefiero verte como te conocí en Solrac.- la chica acaricio la mejilla de Sariek y este inmediatamente se transformo en un Irken de ojos negros, antenas largas hacia tras, alto como de 1.70 m. delgado, muy atractivo a la vista.

-Así esta mejor.- Pam beso los labios de Sariek.- Aun recuerdo el día que te conocí.

-Como olvidarlo.- secundo el de ojos negros.

FLASHBACK.

Una pequeña irken de ojos verdes y una antena rota se encontraba buscando o más bien hurtando comida en el planeta Solrac, los mas altos la habían mandado como invasora, pero se entero de que la consideraban peligrosa y no la querían de regreso en Irk o en la inmensa, el planeta Solrac era en su totalidad agua y no había mucha vida, los pocos habitantes eran carnívoros, lo único dulce que encontraba eran los frutos y vegetales que crecían a los alrededores de los enormes asentamientos de agua; cada lo día era lo mismo. Su nave había colisionado en el planeta por lo que quedo literalmente varada en el lúgubre lugar, cuando solicitó ayuda a sus Altos estos le dijeron la verdad y que no regresara; pasaba día y noche intentando reparar su nave, todo con la única idea de hacerla andar una vez mas e ir tras de Red y Purp para así cobrar su venganza. Cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencida una ráfaga de luz surco el cielo siempre obscuro del planeta; siguió la luz hasta dar con una nave extraña, nunca en sus años de vida había visto algo parecido. Se acercó lentamente a la estrellada nave, observo un cuerpo en la cabina del piloto, no lograba distinguir bien de que especie se trataba, pero un impulso la hizo asomarse dentro de la cabina. Al abrirla una densa nube de humo escapo imposibilitándole la visión a la chica, al difuminarse la capa de humo logro ver la figura de un irken herido, sin pensarlo dos veces lo saco de la nave llevándolo consigo hacia su guarida.

El Irken era alto, pero a pesar de eso no era muy pesado, al llegar al refugio de la chica, esta lo dejo en su cama improvisada hecha de hojas de los arboles del planeta, lo miro detenidamente; su cuerpo estaba bien definido y no era para nada feo, la chica se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos; sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar los absurdos pensamientos.

-Gra…cias.

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar al chico hablar, inmediatamente le miro a los ojos y pudo ver que sus ojos eran igual de extraños que los de ella, eran poco los irkens que poseían ojos de colores variados ya que la mayoría los tenían entre rosa y rojo.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te enviaron los mas altos?-no sabia el porqué, pero el chico le inspiraba confianza.

-Los…Altos…- el chico intento sentarse, pero no lo consiguió.

-No te esfuerces mucho, tuviste un buen golpe. Debes descansar…ammm eeee?

-Sariek, mi nombre es Sariek.- le extendió su mano a la chica.

-Pam, es un gusto. Por lo menos ya no estaré sola.- Pam estrecho si mano con la de Sariek regalándole una sincera sonrisa, internamente se sentía feliz de que ya no tendría que hablar sola, además de que el chico era un regalo para la vista.-Descansa, regresare en un rato con un poco de comida.- Pam salió del refugio dejando al chico descansar….

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti aun estaría varada en ese horrible lugar.- comento Pam recargándose en el pecho de Sariek.

-Los asares del destino suelen tener preparadas muchas cosas mi pequeña Pam.-respondió el oji-negro.

*~*~*~*EN LA INMENSA*~*~*~*

Los cuatro chicos se dirigían a la habitación de Red tal y como él se los había pedido.

-Ya ha pasado tiempo y aun no logramos poner en marcha el plan. ¿Qué se supone que esperamos?- cuestiono Nancy a Kim.

-Esperamos a estar mas cerca de los Altos para poder obtener suficiente información acerca de él porque secuestraron a tantos hijos de Irkens.- respondió Kim.

-Esta será una buena oportunidad, si Red nos pidió ir a su habitación significa que debe de ser algo importante, mi madre me dijo que no se le permite a cualquiera acercarse a los Altos, sin contar a los Elite y zánganos de mesa.- Novi puso su mano derecha en su mentón haciendo memoria de las palabras de su madre.

-¿Estas diciendo que o seremos elites o seremos zánganos de mesa?- espeto Nancy imaginándose como un bicho enorme.

-Aun no lo sabemos Nancy, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Y de ser asi, no habría inconveniente pues estaríamos cerca de ellos tal y como lo queremos.- contesto Kim.

La conversación llego a su fin. Ya habían llegado a la habitación de Red. La enorme puerta metálica se abrió al estar los cuatro frente a ella. La habitación de Red tenía un enorme escritorio, una sala de estar frente a un tv. Enorme y una cama gigantesca todo en color rojo.

-Bienvenidos mis hijos.- hablo Red con entusiasmo en la voz.

-¿Hijos?- dijeron al unísono los chicos.

-Claro que si. Cada Irken dentro de la inmensa es mi hijo.- dijo el oji-rojo acercándose a los chicos mirándolos de arriba abajo.

-Ah lo sentimos su Altísimo.- los cuatro chicos se arrodillaron ante la Red después de escuchar la disculpa de Novi.

-Por favor no es necesario, levántense.-Red le tendió la mano a Kim, al tocarla una chispa recorrió los dedos de Red haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.- Es para mi un placer el otorgarles esta medalla.- Red saco de su pak unas medallas con las letras EP en el centro.

-Pero si no hemos hecho nada, no aun.- dijo Ivy al recibir su medalla en el pecho.

-Si lo han hecho, sacaron la más alta puntuación en el simulacro y eso merece ser reconocido, por lo cual a partir de este momento los declaro escolta personal de Red.- dijo Red sonriendo y aplaudiéndose así mismo.

-¡si su altísimo!- dijeron los tres poniendo la rodilla derecha en el piso y la cabeza agachada. Kim sonrió triunfante.

-Les dije que no es necesario eso. Levántense, conocerán a su entrenador.

Los chicos se levantaron.

-Pero si sacamos la mejor puntuación, ¿para que necesitamos mas entrenamiento?- cuestiono Nancy.

-Es verdad, tuvieron la mas alta, pero no excelente y como mi escolta personal deben de ser perfectos, no discutan mas andando.- Red les indico que le siguieran a lo que los jóvenes obedecieron, salieron de la habitación de Red, caminaron no mas de 50 metros; entraron en una habitación enorme idéntica al simulador de batalla.

-Aquí es donde aprenderán a perfeccionar sus habilidades, confió en que no les tarde más de un mes, su entrenador es el mejor en lo que hace y confió plenamente en que no me defraudara.

-Y no será así.- una voz se hizo presente en la habitación.

-¡Nitin! Los dejo en tus manos, no los trates muy fuerte; son especiales.-Red estrecho la mano de la persona mencionada.

-No te preocupes los tratare con mucho cuidado.- sonrió tiernamente a Red.

Red salió de la habitación dejando solos a los jóvenes con Nitin.

-Espero que estén preparados, porque esto estará interesante.- sonrió con malicia Nitin causando un escalofrió en los chicos.

*~*~*~*EN LA TIERRA*~*~*~*

-Extraño a mi amito y también al amo cabezón, pero no se compara con lo mucho que extraño hacer wafles con Kimy y hacer experimentos con Yue o jugar con la pelota de Neri.

-¡Squee!

El pequeño perrito verde y mini alce miraban el mico feo sin mucho entusiasmo, ya habían pasado mas de 2 meses y aun no recibían noticias de sus amos.

-Iremos a por ellos nosotros también.- Gir salto del sillón, salió corriendo al laboratorio detrás de él le siguió mini alce.

-Espera… no podemos ir. El amo Dib nos pidió cuidar la casa.- las orejitas de ambas mascotas cayeron en son de rendición; regresaron al sofá: Gir arrastrando sus patitas y mini alce volando bajo.

**Esta bien no estuvo del todo bien, esta vez me quedo mas corto, pero ahí la llevo xD espero que les guste. Nos leemos después bye bye**

**Hirano23.**


End file.
